Falling apart
by glowing wolf
Summary: Hey guy's so this story is about Michael Jackson, this is my way of remembering my most favourite artist. his dad Joseph gets taking into hospital, he doesn't make it, how will Michael cope, will he let people help him, or will he push everyone away forever, you have to read to find out, hey guys as you have noticed by the ending in chapter 10 this story is officially rated M
1. Chapter 1

Falling Apart.

Chapter 1-Anniversary

Katherine pov

I can't help but smile as I make breakfast in the kitchen, today is a very special day, 50 years ago today I was marrying the man I love, the man who became the father of my children, Joseph Jackson, I hear a door close and footsteps coming down the stairs, as the footsteps stop at the bottom of the stairs I hear him calling my name.

"Katherine, where are you".

"I'm in the kitchen Joseph" I call back.

He enters the room and sits at the kitchen table, he picks up the newspaper and starts reading it.

"What are you cooking" he asks me.

"I'm cooking scrambled eggs for us to have for breakfast, then I'm going to start cleaning the house for our anniversary dinner with the kids" I tell him.

"Actually I was thinking since we have dinner with the kids for every anniversary maybe we could have a nice quiet dinner just the two of us" he say's and I have to keep the shock from my face, he's never offered for us to have a celebratory dinner alone.

"Are you sure" I ask him.

"Yeah I think it would be a nice change" he say's.

"Ok then I'll phone all the kids and let them know, I'm still going to give the house a clean though" I say.

"You've always been like that, can't stand even having one speck of dust" he say's laughing.

"I know, but you never know when you're going to get an unexpected visitor and at least if we do the house will be clean for them" I explain.

"I suppose that's a good point" he say's.

"Well I'm going to go and watch some TV for a while then" he say's.

"Ok, shall I bring your eggs through or are you eating them through here" I ask him.

"Let me know when they're nearly ready and if I'm not watching anything interesting we can eat them together through here at the table" he say's.

"Ok that's fine" I say and he walks out to the living room.

While the eggs are cooking I decide to call our children to let them know that our plans have changed, I phone the girls, La Toya, Janet and Rebbie, I start with Janet.

"Hi mum, how are you" she asks.

"Hello Janet, I'm ok, I just wanted to phone you to say that your father has suggested we have dinner with just the two of us this year and I agreed" I explain.

"Ok so I've not to come over tonight" she asks.

"Not tonight, but I'm sure we can arrange another family gathering soon" I say.

"Ok mum, that's no problem, it's really nice that Joseph wants to spend it with you being alone together" she say's.

"I know it'll be nice, I should let you back to your day, plus I have to tell the others" I explain.

"Ok mum we'll talk again soon bye" she say's

I say goodbye and we hang up, the conversation is the same for all my other children, but I can't help but smile when I dial the last number.

"Hello mum" I hear the soft and gentle voice of my son on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Michael how are you today my son" I ask him, I've always loved and treated my children equally but I have always had a stronger bond with him than the others, I think its because he's more like me than the others, we both have the same gentle personality.

"I'm really good today, how are you" he asks me.

"I'm good too son" I tell him.

"What have you been up to lately" he asks me.

"Just the usual things, how are my grandchildren" I ask him.

"They're doing good, Paris wants to learn how to ride a horse so I'm trying to find an instructor who's willing to come to the house and teach her privately, I wish I could send her to a riding school but I don't want to take the chance of someone recognising her and then she won't be left alone to learn" he explains.

"I'm happy she's found something she's interested in and I think your making the right choice in finding a private teacher, at least you'll be able to stay near if you're needed but if she went to a school, she would be away from you all day" I tell him.

"Yeah I didn't think about that, at least I can keep an eye on things" he agrees.

"So now to the reason I called you, about dinner to night" I say.

"Ok is something wrong" he asks worried.

"No, of course not, your father just had a surprise for me this morning" I tell him.

"Ok" he says urging me to continue.

"He said he would like us to have dinner alone just the two of us for a change" I say.

"That's nice, and surprising" he say's.

"I know, it was a shock" I say.

"So does that mean I'm not to come to dinner tonight" he asks.

"Yeah, you spend the night with your children" I say.

"Ok, I was looking forward to seeing you since it's been a while, but I understand" he says and I can tell he's trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"I know son, I was looking forward to seeing you as well, I'm planning on arranging a family gathering soon, I promise" I reassure him.

"Ok mum, I'll call you tomorrow" he says.

"I'll look forward to it son, goodbye for now" I say farewell to him.

"Bye mum" he says.

We end the call and I look down to the eggs are ready, I split them between two plates and place them on the kitchen table, I walk towards the living room to tell Joe his breakfast is ready and that I've told the kids the plans have changed, but when I enter the living room I don't see him sitting on the couch, I move into the room and as I get closer to the couch I get a better view of the floor in front of it, that's when I see him, he's lying on the floor between the couch and the TV, I rush to his side, I kneel beside him and try to shake him awake, when he doesn't wake up I realise he's unconscious, I check to make sure he's breathing, I sigh in relief when I find his pulse, I grab the phone and dial 999, they answer and I explain to them about how I found Joe, the women tells me the paramedics are on their way and she begins to talk me through how to put him in the recovery position, she stay's on the phone with me until the ambulance arrives.

I hear the siren and tell the woman that the ambulance is here, we hang up and I go to open the door, the park up and rush into the house, I stand to the side so they have room to work, they check his pulse then move him onto a stretcher and take him to the back of the ambulance, I lock the front door and climb In the back and sit on the chair beside Joe, the medic is doing a variety of different things but I'm not paying attention to him, I just concentrate on holding Joe's hand and praying that he'll be ok.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the hospital, a number of doctors rush to take Joe to a room and examine him, another nurse comes up to speak to me.

"Hello are you Mrs Jackson, Mr Jackson's wife" she asks.

"Yes I'm Mrs Jackson" I answer.

"Our doctors are going to their best to help your husband, it's up to you whether you want to stay here or go back home either way we'll keep you updated with how he's doing" she tells me, I already know what I'm doing without having to think about it.

"I'll stay, our children will want to here as well" I say.

"Ok that's completely fine, I'll leave you to contact them, we'll let you know as soon as we know anything" she tells me.

"Thank you very much" I say, she gives me a reassuring smile then walks away down the hall, I pull my mobile out to once again call my children to tell them about their father, when I mentioned a family gathering soon I had no idea it would be this soon and the circumstances it would be under.

As I did earlier I start with my three girls, they say that they will be here soon, I start to call the boy's, after I call all the boy's except one, I stare at his number not sure whether to call him or not, he has three children that he needs to look after and tend to, finally making a decision I push the call button, if I don't tell him and something happens to Joseph or god forbid he passes on, I know he will be upset that he wasn't here, I take a deep breath to hold in the tears as I here his voice answering.

"Mum is everything alright, it's not been long since you called" he asks worried, I can tell he knows something's wrong its unusual for me to call again this soon.

"Michael, when we finished our phone call I went to tell your father that his breakfast was ready and I found him unconscious on the living room floor, I phoned an ambulance and he's been taking to hospital, I'm in the waiting room just now, I haven't heard anything about how he's doing" I explain.

"Is he going to be ok" he asks I can here the tears in his voice.

"I don't know son, they haven't told me anything yet" I tell him.

"I'm coming to the hospital" he say's.

"Michael you don't have to, you have three children to look after, your brothers and sisters are all coming anyway so I won't be alone" I tell him.

"Mum the nanny is here she can watch the kids, I wouldn't forgive myself if it was his time and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to him" he say's.

"Ok son, if it makes you feel better being here then you can come in" I say.

"I'll be there soon" he says and we hang up, I hear my name being called and turn around to see the girls coming through the doors, they hug me and ask if I've heard anything, I explain that I haven't, we sit down and wait for the others to arrive, and for news about Joe.

As my sons start to arrive I start to feel more secure because I know I'm not going through this on my own, once Tito arrives its just Michael we're waiting for, we still haven't heard anything about Joseph, five minutes later I hear the hospital doors open and we all look up to see Michael enter the hospital, we stand up and Michael pulls me into a hug, when we break apart I see he's about to say something when my name is called.

"Mrs Jackson" I turn to see a nurse approaching me.

"Yes I'm Mrs Jackson, these are my sons" I explain.

"Mr Jackson is stable for now, but we still don't know what happened or what's wrong with him, we're running some tests that will hopefully give us some answers" The nurse explains.

"How long will it take for the tests to come back" I ask.

"We're not certain but we'll let you know as soon as we do, you can stay here if you want or you can go home and get some rest" the nurse says and with a sad smile she walks away.

"I'm going to stay and wait, if any of you want to home I'll understand" I tell my children.

They decide to stay for a while and we sit on the waiting chairs together, and prepare to wait for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neverland Ranch the previous day earlier that morning.

Michael's pov

I'm sitting in the kitchen waiting for my kids to get dressed, we've just finished breakfast and they want to spend the day in the amusement park, I currently have three children, they were all naturally conceived, I love each of them and treat them all equally, they all get the same amount although I must admit the past is repeated itself, my mother treated us equally as well, but I had a special bond with her that the others didn't, and I now have that same special bond with one of my children, my little princess Paris, she was my first born and she never leaves my side, she's 13 years old, the middle child is prince he's 8 years old now and I wouldn't change him for the world, and then there's Blanket he's 4 years old, he's very shy and takes a while to get to know people he prefers to just listen instead of talk, the two boy's are very independent for their age, the prefer to run ahead and play or wander off, which I don't mind them doing when we're in the safety of the ranch, but when we're out and there's the risk of being spotted by fans they all stay close to me and security, Paris no matter where we are is glued to me, she will even pretend she is still wide awake at night just to stay by my side for a little longer, to avoid this I normally take her upstairs to bed and once she's tucked in, I'll sit down beside her and either sing or read to her, this always successfully makes her fall asleep I always have to wait a few minutes before I leave to make sure she's asleep, because if not she will get up and follow me either to my own bedroom or to another room in the house, it just depends on what I'm doing, and even now that she's older she's exactly the same, it's a miracle I managed to explain that I can't be around when she's getting changed or in the bath because daddies aren't allowed, thankfully she accepted this because she's never away long, she reminds me of the DC superhero superman with her super speed, she's showered and dressed within ten minutes and back beside me and I always have a cuddle ready for her.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and I know its my little princess, first because she's very light on her feet and second because like I said she dresses quicker than Clark Kent even with his super speed, two minutes later she proves me right by walking through the door, she practically runs up to me and snuggles into my arms, I giggle at her softly.

"Princess you were only upstairs for fifteen minutes" I say still giggling.

"I know daddy but I hate being away from you" she says.

"I know baby girl" I say in a comforting voice.

I know what you're all thinking, she's thirteen she should be acting more grown up and more independent, well there's another reason that she's like this, when she was five years old, someone who had tried to sue me under false allegations in the hopes of receiving a large sum of money, tried to kidnap her, this persons lawsuit failed and was proved to be lying, so they came up with another way to get money from me, ransom, they had left me a note in my bedroom telling me to meet them that night with a large sum of money or I would never see my daughter again, thankfully they left the note before they took Paris, and didn't realise that I was in the adjoining bathroom to my bedroom, so when I came out just seconds after they had closed the door, I ran into the hall and caught them just as they were entering the nursery, I pressed the panic button and held him off until security came, Paris was terrified, and every since she has been very clingy with me.

I hear more footsteps and know the boy's are on their way down, Paris sits on the stool beside mine at the breakfast bar, the two boys walk in and smile at us.

"Morning daddy" they say at the same time.

"Morning boys, sleep alright" I ask

"Yeah" they answer at the same time again, and then they take off towards the front door yelling, I can just make out the words amusement park.

"Well looks like your brothers couldn't wait any longer to get to the park, still want to go" I ask Paris, she nods her head.

By the time we're out the front door the boy's are halfway down the path that leads to the back of the house which is where the amusement park, zoo and stables are, there's a small swing park just down the path, the library and cinema room are in the house, as usual Paris walks beside me, the sun is shining down so I need to be careful that my skin isn't exposed for too long, I grabbed my umbrella as we were leaving just in case, I can normally tell when my skin is reacting because it start to sting and burn, we follow the path round the grounds that eventually leads us round the back of the house, as we're coming round the side to start moving in that direction I see the large on the other side of the grounds that leads to a courtyard, this is where the stables are, as you walk through the courtyard the stables surround the entire area, if you go to the back and go through the next gate this leads you into the grounds connected to the zoo, over the wall is where the zebra pen is, its surrounded by a wall so its like a makeshift field, the horses are put in here to stretch their legs, if they can't be ridden, as I think that last thought I remember what Paris asked me the other day.

"I had a look on the internet last night when I couldn't sleep, and found some numbers of nearby stables" I tell Paris.

"Really" she asks brightening up.

We have reached the amusement park and the boy's are running towards one of the rides, I approach a bench and sit down to watch, I'm a little surprised but was also expecting it when Paris sits next to me.

"I also have some bad news" I tell her.

"Really" she asks and I see her face fall.

"Yes even though I've been looking for numbers to contact schools doesn't mean you can go to them like you originally asked" I tell her.

"But dad…." she begins but I cut her off knowing she's going to say she'll be careful and maybe no one will know who she is but I can't take that risk.

"No Paris" I say firmly and she lowers her gaze sadly.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to fight with you, I understand you want to go to a proper riding school and be in public classes like a normal child, but if anyone recognises you, they will surround you and you won't be able to learn anything and they won't learn anything either, and if someone tells the paparazzi I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, I'm sorry homey, its just not safe for you to go anywhere to learn, the best I can do is find a teacher that's willing to come here and teach you, that way we can ensure your safety" I explain to her, I feel guilty that my fame is always holding my children back from a normal childhood but there's nothing I can do to change that,

At first having them wear masks in public worked, but all the fans were desperate to see what the kids looked like, and so during the early hours of the morning a fan managed to sneak onto the ground, she stayed hidden in the house for days, and was taking pictures of the kids without their masks on, I would like to say she didn't get a clear shot of their faces but she did, se got tons of pictures of each of my kids faces, then again she snuck out early morning when we were all asleep, she took the pictures to the press and sold them, and within the next day the whole world new what my kids looked like, they could no longer out in public without me, and they can never go to schools of any kind outside the house, we have to find teachers who are willing to come here and teach them privately, the have a teacher who home schools them, I even turned a room in the house into a makeshift classroom, with desks, chairs and even a whiteboard, the fan was tracked down and was fined with breaking and entering.

I look at Paris to see her eyes are still focused on the ground.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, you can still learn to ride, it will just have to be here under privet teaching" I try to reassure her.

She finally looks up and smiles at me.

"I know daddy, Its not just about being normal, I want to make friends, and I want people to like me for me, not because I'm your daughter" she explains.

"I know princess, but unfortunately sometimes the thoughts of gaining money especially a large amount can corrupt people" I tell her.

"I know, and I'm not fighting with you I'm just sad" she explains.

"Look on the bright side, at least if we bring a teacher here you can ride one of our horses, which means" I hint.

"I get to ride Casper" she realises and her smile finally becomes real and happy.

Casper is basically Paris's horse, my horse Tillie died while she was giving birth to him so she wasn't able to feed him naturally, the vet tried many times to feed him from a bottle, but the poor thing was terrified of everyone, the vet explained how to do it and everyone had a go but the little foal was just too scared, then one day, Paris went up to the stables to see one of the groomers Shelly, she liked to keep her company, she say Casper in his stall and went in to him, I saw her and went to tell her he would be too scared, when I noticed he wasn't making a sound or moving away from away from her, as she slowly walked towards him he just stood there looking at her as she spoke to him, she reached him and started to run her hands up and down his neck stroking his fur, I watched and wandered if he would eat for her since he seems to trust her, as if she was reading my thoughts, she picks up a bottle of milk that has been left behind from earlier, as soon as she tips it up he starts to drink from it, since then he has only let Paris take care of, he'll let people ride him as long as Paris is near, and I would also sit her on his back and give her a pony ride around the grounds.

"Speaking of Casper, I think he's missing your little walks together" I say to her.

"That's a good idea, it will get him used to being ridden again as well" she agrees.

We let the boy's know where we're going and start to walk back towards the stables.

It didn't take long to get Casper saddled up and ready to go, we're walking through the grounds with Paris on his back, he is completely white, so white he looks like a ghost, this is why Paris called him Casper, after her favourite film, she is giggling like mad, because the movement of his shoulders is causing her to sway back and forth, I'm careful to keep an eye for any signs that she might fall off, as we're walking my mobile starts to ring in my pocket, I give Casper the stop command and he does, I pull my phone out and answer it, I smile when I hear my mother at the other end, as I'm talking to her I'm careful to keep an eye on Casper and Paris and also to keep a good hold on the bridle reins, after talking with my mother for a short time we end the call.

"Who was that daddy" Paris asks.

"It was grandma sweetie" I tell her.

"What was she saying" she asks, I smile at her curiosity.

"She was just saying that dinner is cancelled tonight, she and grandpa would like to spend their anniversary alone together this year" I explain.

"Awww that's so romantic" she say's.

"I know, I think it's a good idea too" I say as we continue to walk, the boy's are still in the amusement park, as I'm about to put my mobile back in my pocket I notice the time on the screen, its nearly lunch time.

"We should head back to the stables honey, its coming time for lunch" I tell her.

"Ok daddy" she agrees and I turn Casper around to head back the way we came.

It doesn't take long to get back to the stables, were I hand Casper over to one of the groomers so they can take care of him properly, we head back to the park to get the boys so we can have lunch in the house, when we get there my phone rings again, I tell Paris to run ahead and get the boys, she's hesitant because she doesn't want to be away from me, but does as I've told her, its my mother again I recognise the number, there must be something wrong she gave the impression she wouldn't b e calling again so soon, I answer the call and after a short conversation we end the call, the kids are approaching me, when the reach me we all start to walk back to the house, we go straight to the kitchen to find sandwiches and juice already made and on the breakfast bar for us, I wait until the kids all sit down and start to eat. Before I tell on e of my security to bring the car around.

"Where are we going daddy" Prince asks me.

"You guy's have to stay, Grandpa Joe isn't feeling very well and he's been taking to hospital, I won't be long I promise and I will call you when I can" I explain, my heart breaks when I see Paris's eyes shoot up to look at me and they fill with tears.

"You're leaving" she asks her little voice quavers.

"It's ok sweetie, I know you don't like it, but the staff, the nanny and your brothers will be here, so you'll be safe and I'll try not to be long ok I promise" I try to comfort her, she runs up to me and I hug her, once she lets go, I gently wipe the tears from her eyes and promise once again to be back soon, I leave the house full of fear for what I will find at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael's pov

I arrive at the hospital and see my family sitting in the waiting room, I run over to them and my mother stands up to greet me, I pull her into my arms and hug her, I feel her shaking slightly, I let her go just as a nurse appears and walks towards us, she briefly explains that Joseph is stable, I'm mentally disappointed in myself for thinking of his name instead of dad or father, but since he told us to call him Joseph when we were young its became a habit to use it when only thinking of him as well, the nurse gives us the choice of waiting here to see if he wakes up or anything changes or we can go home, as soon as my mother says she wants to stay I decide I'm staying as well, although I feel a bit worried about Paris, I know she won't like me being gone for so long and I don't even know how long I'll be here for, as long as I phone them like I promised it should be fine, I hear the rest of the family say they will stay as well and together we all sit down on the hard plastic seats getting ready for a very long wait.

It's been a very long couple of hours, we haven't heard anything since the nurse when I arrived, I look at the time to see it's coming close to dinner time, I pull out my mobile and dial my house phone so I can speak to the kids, I know the boys will be ok, but I'm not looking forward to telling Paris I might not be home for a while I now she will get upset, after a couple of rings I hear the nannies voice over the other end.

"Hello" I hear her say.

"Hi Miss Roberts, its Michael I'm just calling to check on the kids" I explain.

"Oh yes hi Mr Jackson, the boys are doing ok, Paris has gotten a little upset a few times because she's missing you, but the boys and I are working together to help keep her distracted" she tells me.

I sigh in relief, normally no one can take her attention off missing me when I'm not around, the last time I went out to do an interview she stayed in her room crying until I got back.

"Are they there, I promised them I would speak to them" I ask her.

"Yes of course, we're just waiting on Kai cooking the dinner for us, I'll get them now" she says and it goes quiet, then I hear a small voice on the other end, Prince.

"Hi daddy" he all but yells down the phone, I smile at his happiness, being with my kids always cheers me up no matter how lonely or sad I feel.

"Hi Prince, how are things" I ask him.

"Ok, Paris is missing you, I almost thought she was going to attack me when I got to speak to you first" I chuckle when he says this.

"Miss Roberts says you've been helping to keep her mind of it, thank you for that" I tell him.

"It's not the easiest job in the world but it's working, when are you coming home" he asks and I can hear a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I'm not sure Prince, Grandpa isn't feeling very well and It might be a while before he feels better, I might need to stay with him until then" I explain.

"Ok, anyway, Blanket wants to speak to you, bye daddy" he says and then his voice disappears, a minute later Blankets voice comes through the phone.

"Daddy, dinners taking a really long time and I'm so hungry" he say's.

"I know son but you know Kai is working as fast as she can" I tell him.

"I know Daddy, I miss you" he says quietly and I hear the same sadness I heard in Princes voice.

"I know son, I'll try not to be but Grandpa Feels very unwell and wants me to stay with him" I try to explain without upsetting him further.

"Ok daddy I understand, you need to spend time with your daddy too, I'll see you when you come home bye bye" and then he's gone, instead of taking a few seconds like it did with the boys, the next voice comes through instantly.

"Hi daddy" I hear my little princess say through the phone and I can here in her voice that she's been crying.

"Hey there princess, how are you doing" I ask her gently.

"I miss you daddy" she says.

"I know Princess, I'm going to try and get home as soon as I can, but Grandpa is really sick and I don't know when he's going to be better, I'll try not to be long ok" I tell her.

"Ok daddy, I should go, Kai just brought dinner out, I love you".

"I love you to sweetheart, bye bye" I say, she says bye and then the phone goes quiet, I think for a moment she hung up but then the nannies voice comes through.

"Hello again Mr Jackson" she says.

"Thank you Miss Roberts, that's all I needed, you should go and have some dinner with the kids" I tell her.

"Ok Mr Jackson, oh and I'm really sorry to here about your father, I hope he's ok, do they know what happened" she asks, and since she's just trying to be kind I answer her.

"They say they're not sure yet so they are running some tests, we've all decided to wait until the results come back, I don't know when I'll be home" I tell her

"Its ok Mr Jackson take as long as you need, do they know if he'll be ok" she asks.

"They say he's stable for now but…" I stop talking thinking my father is a fair age and they haven't told us much about his condition.

"I'll let you get back to your family Mr Jackson, I hope all goes ok" she says, we say goodbye and I end the call, I go back over to my family who is now talking to a nurse, she walks away just before I get there so I don't here anything she's saying.

"What did she say" I ask them.

"The test results just came back, it was a heart attack, he's slipped into a coma, they say because of his age it might be hard for him to come back from it, but if he can wake from the coma, that will improve his chances" Tito explains.

I look to my mother to see silent tears rolling down her cheeks, I pull her into my arms and hold her close.

"He's strong, he'll be ok" I try to reassure her but I don't believe it myself, he is strong but so is a heart attack and he is a fair age.

"I'm going to wait here until he wakes up" she say's.

"Mother, that could be a while yet, you should rest" Rebbie tries to tell her.

"I can't leave him, I won't" she says as she sits down to show she's not leaving, I sit down beside her knowing there's no way to convince her, the others copy.

Its late evening now and it's just me and mum left, the others tried to stay as long as they could, but they all have their own families to take care of, At least I have a nanny who I know has everything under control with the kids and also other staff who can help her, my other siblings don't have any of that, it's just them and their partners, and it's unfair to leave their partners at home with their kids and house work, especially when all signs are pointing towards dad not waking up any time soon, I look at the time and see it's coming 10PM.

"I'm just going to pop outside to call the kids and say goodnight" I say to mum.

"Ok son I'll see you in a minute, I'll let you know if I hear anything while you're gone" she says, I'm about to walk towards the door when I get an idea.

"Why don't you come out with me, the fresh air might make you feel a bit better, it's very warm in here, if anything happens they'll tell us when we come back" I try to persuade her.

"That's ok son, you go on ahead" I sigh knowing she means it and won't move.

Despite the fact that it's night time because this is America it's still pretty warm out, although it is slightly cooler than what it was during the day and it's refreshing to feel some cool air, I pull out my phone and call home.

"Hello Mr Jackson, are you calling to wish the kids a good night's sleep" she asks.

"Yes Miss Roberts, are they there" I ask her.

"Yes they are all just brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed" she says.

"Ok, I'll just wait a moment till they are free" I say and everything goes quiet, then like before I hear Princes voice on the other end.

I explain to him that Grandpa is still unwell and I can't leave him just yet, I tell him that I will try to be home tomorrow before they wake up and have breakfast with them, he agrees with this then say's goodnight, I tell him to have sweet dreams and I will try to see him tomorrow.

Next I hear Blankets voice, the conversation is very similar if not the same as the one I had with Prince, and soon it was time for the hard part, I know Paris won't be happy that I might not be home tonight, she has a lot of trouble sleeping and normally we'll end up watching a film in my room, and she'll fall asleep, I have a huge cuddle chair in my room so normally instead of risking waking her I'll just leave her In the bed and sleep on the chair, it's so big that I can fit comfortably on it, I'm broken from my thoughts by her sweet tired voice coming through the phone.

"Daddy are you on your way home yet" she asks and I can hear the tiredness in her voice.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm still at the hospital, Grandpa's still sick so I have to stay just a little while longer" I explain.

"Do you really have to" she asks quietly.

"Yes I'm sorry sweetie but I do, I'll try to be home tomorrow for you waking up" I tell her in an attempt stop her getting upset.

"Ok Daddy, I guess I'll see you then, night night" she says and the phone goes quiet, I stand there shocked that she took it so well, the nannies voice comes through the phone.

"That's them all tucked up in bed Mr Jackson" I hear her say.

"Thank you Miss Roberts, I'll try to be home to have breakfast with them in the morning have a nice night" I say and hear her mutter a goodnight then we hang up.

The first thing I notice, when I enter the hospital is that my mother is no longer sitting on the hard plastic waiting room seats, in fact she's no where in sight, I approach the reception.

"Did you see where my mother went" I ask.

"Oh yes, se asked me to let you know when you came back in, she mentioned you were outside making a phone call, the nurse came and got her because your fathers awake, you can go along and see him if you want, do you know what room it is" she explains and asks me.

"Yes I do thank you very much for your help" I give her the warmest smile I can manage and walk towards the ward where the rooms are.

After a few minutes of following the corridor I come to a set of double doors, beside them on the wall is a sticker like plate that has ICU ward written on it, I go through them and follow the corridor and through another set of doors, I'm now in another hall but this one is different, it's the shape of a square and has private rooms up the first hall, at the end is a small waiting room type area, there's a desk right at the door where I'm standing and around the corner there is another door which leads into another long hall that has beds lined up against the walls, that must be the open area of the ward, I decide the best option would be to ask the receptionist which part my father is in, instead of wandering up and down the hall looking lost.

"Hi there I was told my father Joseph Walter Jackson was brought to this ward but I'm not sure if he's in a private room or the open area" I explain to her.

"Oh yes Mrs Jackson said you would be here soon, he's in private room number four, the numbers are on the doors" she tells me smiling, I smile back in thanks and turn towards the row of doors the line the hallway, I door number is directly in front of me, so I walk two doors down and peek through the window to make sure that it's right, I see my mother sitting on a chair holding my fathers hand, satisfied I move to the door and open it entering the room.

My mother looks up and I can see her face is stained with tears, I feel confused at this, didn't the doctors say that him waking up would give him higher chances.

"Son" I look down to see my fathers head turn towards me, his voice is croaky probably from a dry throat, he raises his hand towards me.

"Please" he croaks out.

I move to the bed and sit in the chair on the other side of the bed and take the hand he has reaching to me.

"It's ok dad, you don't have to talk if your throats sore" I reassure him.

"No I have to, because I have to tell you this now, I don't have much time left" he says and my heart breaks.

"Tell me what, what do you mean you don't have much time" my voice is breaking but I won't let the tears run, he always taught me to be strong.

"It's my time son, my life has come to an end and it is time for my soul to be free" he says, and in a moment of weakness I beg him.

"Daddy please don't go, don't leave me yet" he may have been harsh with me and my siblings when we were younger but he's still our father, and I'll always love him and I forgive him, though I am terrified he will be angry because I broke his rule and called him dad instead of his name.

"It's ok son, everything happens for a reason, I know that I was harsh on you and your brothers and sometimes your sisters, but the whole world was harsh, I just wanted to make sure you were strong enough to cope with the nasty people and the things they say about you, but I was a fool, I let my own children believe I didn't love them, I even made you all call me by my first name, I know now that was wrong, I can't tell you how nice it is to hear you refer to me as your father, and I can never really tell you how sorry I am" he says

"It's ok daddy, I forgive you and I'll make sure the others do as well, I'll tell them what you said, that you love us all and you never meant to hurt us, I promise you daddy" I say.

"I doubt they'll believe you, but thank you for wanting to try son, I always knew you would be the best, that's why I was hardest on you, because I knew to be the best, you had to be knocked down a couple of times, and so I just wanted to make sure that you would be able and strong enough to get back up and keep fighting for that number one spot, and look at you now people all around the world love you, but not as much as I do" he says.

"I know daddy, I love you" I tell him.

"I love you to son, and I am so proud of you Michael, I am proud to call you my son, and I am proud to call you my wife Katherine I love you both" he says

We watch as his eyes flutter closed, and the machines start to make a never ending beeping noise, the green line on one of the machine screens has gone flat, signalling his heart has stopped, the doctors and nurses come rushing in and start trying to revive him, but I know they won't manage to, he's already gone, my mother is sobbing her heart out, I bring her into my arms and hold her, I feel numb, I don't know what to do, I think I'm in shock, after a whole 20 minutes of trying to revive him, the doctors call it, and announce my fathers time of death, I feel my mother sob harder, I hold her as close as I can, trying to soothe her.

I can't believe this has happened, all I ever wanted was to hear my father tell me he loved me and was proud of me, but I never imagined it would be just before he died.

I fight to stay strong for my mother, until I'm alone, then I'll be able to fall apart and grieve for my father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My mother was so upset about my father that I took her back home with me, she was to upset to be left alone, my father was taken to the morgue where he will stay until we can arrange his funeral, then he will be moved to the funeral parlour where they'll prepare him for burial, we're in the car and my driver is taking us home, I feel numb, I don't even feel like crying, I think it's the shock and as soon as it wears off I'll be able to grieve, after what feels like millions of years we're finally driving through the gates to neverland, that's when a thought hits me, what am I going to tell the kids, despite being harsh with us when we were young dad was always good with his grandchildren, I know now that he saw that as his second chance to make up for how he treated us, and they were very close to him, how do I tell them that they're grandfather has died and that they won't see him again until it comes time for them to die, I wince at that part, I can't think of that right now, the thought of my children dying is too painful, especially when another family member has just died, we pull up outside the house and I get out of the car, I notice my mother isn't moving so I close my door and walk round to her side, I open the door.

"Come on mum, lets go inside and try to get some rest" I say as gently as I can and without answering me she climbs out the car, together we walk towards the front door of the house, the door opens to reveal Miss Roberts the nanny standing there.

"Mr Jackson the children are all in bed I think it be best if we leave them for tonight so you have a chance to come to terms with this before you tell them" she suggests.

"I think that might be best, thank you for suggesting it Miss Roberts" I thank her, she then turns to my mother and shocks me by pulling her into a hug.

"I truly am so sorry for your loss Mrs Jackson" she says and I can see my mother is grateful for the show of kindness reassurance.

I take my mother upstairs to a guest room for her to sleep in, when we enter she sits on the bed, I sit beside her.

"I know this is a silly question but are you ok" I ask her.

"I feel broken Michael, I feel like the world has stopped" she answers.

"I know mum, I feel exactly same, if it will make it easier for you I can contact the family and tell them, and I'm sure if I asked them they will help with the funeral so you can rest" I tell her in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Thank you son, what are you going to tell the kids" she asks.

"I don't know, they're so young I don't even know if they'll understand what I'm telling them, how do I tell them that they're never going to see their grandfather again until they themselves pass into the afterlife" I can feel the numbness is fading away and fast, the pain hits me and its feels like I've been winded, with every passing second it gets harder to breath because I can feel the tears and sobs choking me, I try to hold them back as I don't want to upset mum any further.

"At least I still have my baby boy, we'll help each other through this" she puts her hand on my shoulder and I can't keep it in any longer, a few tears escape my eyes and run down my cheeks, my mother notices me trying to hold it in.

"It's ok baby boy, don't hold it in, you need to grieve like the rest of us, just let it out son, it's ok" as soon as she say's this it's like she's broken a beavers dam and I break down and sob, she hold me close and whispers reassurance, I don't know how long I sit there in my in my mothers arms sobbing until I finally start to calm down.

I take a few deep breaths and manage to calm myself.

"Feel a bit better now" I nod my head in response to my mothers question.

"Good, now I think it would be a wise idea for us both to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" I nod in agreement and stand up, I'm starting to feel numb again.

"If you need anything just let me or the staff know ok" I tell mother and she nods her head, we say goodnight once more and I walk towards my room.

Upon reaching my room I grab some pyjamas and put them on, I switch out the light and climb into the bed, for the first time in a very long time I fall asleep in seconds and I sleep the whole way through the night, normally my insomnia is bad and I can't sleep at all sometimes, so the fact that I manage to sleep is a welcomed relief.

Paris pov

I hear two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, I stay as quiet as I can trying to listen for anything that will tell me who it is, or more importantly if it's my daddy, I haven't managed to sleep at all since Sarah our nanny put her to bed, Sarah is her first name but daddy said it's more polite to call her Miss Roberts, I hear a door close and the footsteps stop, I listen and wait in the darkness of my bedroom, after a while I'm about to give up and attempt some sleep when I hear a door open again, I become alert and listen carefully, the footsteps are light and quiet like daddies, I listen as I hear them stop and open the door to the room next to mine, that's my daddies room, I wait a few minutes to see if he'll come back out because sometimes he always checks on me before he goes to bed, but he doesn't come out and the house goes quiet again, I slip out of bed and open my bedroom door, checking the hallway to make sure it's empty first I sneak next door to daddies room, I open the door to see he's in bed fast asleep, I know I shouldn't because daddy keeps the blanket up high in his wardrobe and I might get cold but I've missed him a lot and being near him helps me sleep, so I close the door quietly and sneak over to the huge cuddle chair beside daddies bed, I lay on it and curl up into a ball, I fall asleep for the rest of the night feeling more settled now I'm near daddy, I wish I could cuddle him, but he says that he can get into trouble for that even though its only for a cuddle, daddy says that some people don't like it and might be angry with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Hey guy's so I've noticed that so far twenty five people have read this story, but so far I haven't had any feed back on it, so anyone reading this story, just post a quick review to let me know if you like or not so I know whether to continue it, thanks guys.**_

Michael's pov

I'm woken from a very bright light and open my eyes to see it's the sun shining in the window, I must have been so tired last night that I forgot to close the curtains before getting into bed, I'm surprised I even remembered to put pyjamas on, I get out of bed and walk to my wardrobe to get some clean clothes, I'm a very hygienic person especially when it comes to personnel hygiene, I shower or bathe twice a day, once in the morning when I wake up and then again at night before I go to bed, and I also do the same with brushing my teeth, but for once it doesn't seem to bother me, I don't feel grossed out at the fact that I didn't wash before bed last night, and normally I do, I grab a white shirt, dress pants and clean underwear, I walk to the bathroom, even though my hygiene isn't bothering me at the moment it might other people and I can almost see the newspaper head lines, I think its because I feel numb, I don't feel anything, nothing feels important anymore, except my children of course, I take a quick shower, dress and brush my teeth, I enter my room once I'm dressed which I'm suddenly thankful for when I see movement under my jacket, I have a funny feeling I know who it is.

I slowly lift my jacket off the chair, being careful not to disturb who's under it, my suspicions are confirmed when I see my little princess curled up in a ball, she must have snuck in last night and realising I was there decided to stay to be close to me, I can't help but be a little upset with her though, I've explained to her that I can get in trouble if people find out she's sleeping I the same room as me, I don't have the heart to wake her so I gently place my jacket back over her and leave the room to check if my mothers ok, I gently knock on the door and when I don't get a reply I open the door slightly, the curtains are still closed and I can see she's still in bed sleeping, I leave her alone knowing she needs her rest, as I shut the door I hear a loud thump and a familiar voice screaming and sobbing, I know what's happened but I pray that I'm wrong.

My prayers aren't answered when I enter my room and see Paris lying on the floor crying, her forehead is red and is starting to swell up, I run and kneel beside her, she cuddles into me as I try to soothe her.

"Its ok daddies here, you're ok, I know it's sore, did you hit your head off the drawers, I feel her nod her head, and I pull her closer to me, making sure my arms are secure around her I lift her up and carry her out the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

I place her on top of the kitchen island so she's sitting and making sure she won't fall, I can't have her injuring herself further she might already have a concussion, I wish I had of woken her now, at least she wouldn't have fallen.

"Ok I'm going to get you some ice for your head ok, don't move in case you fall again" she nods her head and I walk to the freezer, I'm about to grab a packet of frozen pees when I notice there's some ice cubes so I grab them instead, I grab a clean towel to wrap them in and push some out of the holder onto the worktop, I wrap them in a towel and walk back to Paris.

"Ok honey this is going to be a little cold and will sting a little" I say in a little warning then gently press the towel against her head, she whimpers slightly and a tear slips down her cheek, I gently wipe it away.

"It's ok princess, I know it's sore, do you feel sleepy or dizzy at all" I ask her.

"No it just really hurts" she say's.

"Ok, let me know if you do start to feel like that ok" I tell her and she nods her head.

"Are you upset with me daddy" she asks me.

"Why would I be upset with you" I ask her.

"Because I came and slept on the chair in your room, when you told not to because you could get in trouble" she says.

"I'm not upset or angry with you, but you can't do it again ok" I say.

"It was an improvement from my original plan" she say's and I can almost feel myself go pale, oh no please don't tell me she was planning on sleeping in the bed with me, then I would get arrested and the kids would be taken of me.

"And pray tell young lady what was your original plan" I ask her still scared of the answer.

Guilt fills her eyes and I know I'm right.

"What changed your mind" I ask her.

"I knew that if I did you would get in even more trouble" she tells me, and I can't help but feel a little proud of her for realizing this.

"Ok good girl for realizing that and sticking with the chair" I take the towel away and look at her head, the swelling seems to have gone done and I kiss it better then lift her back onto the floor.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get washed and dressed before breakfast" I suggest to her, she seems to think this over for a minute then says.

"You won't leave again will you"

"No I'll wait right here I promise" I reassure her.

"Ok" she says and runs out the room, I can hear her running as fast as she can up the stairs and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house is now awake, at that thought I chuckle.

The house surprisingly stays quiet and know one appears, until five minutes later when my princess practically sprints into the kitchen, she's breathing as if she's ran a marathon.

"Did you do a lap of the grounds or something" I chuckle at her.

"No but I did run as I was getting ready" she says and takes a seat next to me, I push the glass of water I just poured for myself towards her guessing she needs it more than I do, she takes and drink the whole glass down in what seems to be one gulp.

I chuckle again at her and the kitchen door opens revealing my mother.

"Grandma" Paris yells and runs to my mother hugging her.

"Good morning Paris" my mother says.

"Mother, how did you sleep" I ask her.

"I was gone as soon as my head hit the pillow" she answers.

"So was I" I say.

"I wasn't" Paris jumps in.

"Yes little lady I know you weren't" I say in a playful voice.

"Oh dear, what did you do" my mother asks her.

But Paris is either to shy or too scared to my mother knowing she will get a longer version of the talk I had with her earlier.

"Our little princess heard us coming home last night, she couldn't sleep so she came to see me but I was already sleeping, so she curled up under my jacket on the chair by the window so she could be near me" I leave out the bit where she wanted to sleep in the bed beside me.

"I've already spoken to her about it, and she promises it won't happen again she just wanted to be near me because she missed me, isn't that right Paris" I direct the last bit at her.

"Yes daddy" she says sweetly.

"Alright but I bet your daddy didn't have the privacy talk with you, if your daddy hadn't have realised you were there and had started changing his clothing, that would have been very embarrassing for the both of you" mother says.

"I actually didn't realise she was there until after I was showered" I say, and my mother looks at me horrified.

"I got dressed in the bathroom, I'm thankful for that now, it was when I came back out I saw her she moved In her sleep that's how I knew she was there" I explain and I can see my mother sigh in relief.

"Paris why don't you go knock on you brothers doors see if they're awake yet, and remember only knock and wait for an answer, if you don't get an answer just come back down, and don't go in to their rooms in case their indecent" I tell her, she nods her head and takes off running, once she's out of earshot my mother turns to me.

"Michael you need to be careful, please tell me she's never done that before" she asks and I can hear worry in her voice.

"She's never snuck in before when I'm sleeping and she's never slept in the same room as me, she came through because I'm normally still awake because of the insomnia, in which I'll sing or read to her to help her sleep then I'll tuck her in to her own bed, I think when she saw I was asleep she didn't want to wake me so she slept on the chair" I explain, inside I'm hoping she won't ask anything that might make me have to tell her about Paris's original plan for last night.

"Has she ever hinted about sleeping beside you" like that question.

"She's asked me one night just after the fan tried to take her because she was scared to be alone" I tell her, because it's the truth.

"And what did you do" she asks me.

"My insomnia was bad at the time and I wasn't sleeping at all, so I sat in a chair beside her bed all night and changed between writing song lyrics and reading all night, she had a couple nightmares so I wasn't able to leave her alone anyway" I explain.

So you've never shared a bed ever" she asks and I'm a little hurt that she would ask me that.

"No mum, you know I would never do that even if it was to sleep I know how much trouble I can get into, I've never let any of the children sleep in a bed beside me" I tell her.

"I know son, I know you would never do anything to hurt the kids but I know how hard it is for you to say no to them especially that little girl, and I also know you would never intentionally share a bed with them, but what if you didn't know" she says.

"What do you mean" I ask her.

"I mean that you were sleeping last night when Paris came in to your room, so you wouldn't have know if she had of climbed in beside you" she says.

"She was on the chair this morning when I woke up" I say.

"I know, but how do you know she didn't wake up before you, was scared of getting in trouble and so moved onto the chair" she says.

I'd never thought about that, she could have easily done that and then told me she changed her mind so she would feel better about lying.

"What she told you that she was going to climb in beside you last night but changed her mind" my mother gasps.

Oh no I apparently said that out loud I only meant to think it, oops.

"Yeah she did plan on sleeping beside, but she said she knew I could get in trouble and decided to sleep on the chair" he says.

"I know you don't want to think that any of them would lie to you, especially not your little princess, but put your self in her shoes, she had missed her dad so much that she just didn't and went to sleep beside him so she could have a cuddle, then when she woke this morning realised that she could get you in trouble and also might in trouble from you and put on the naughty step which you know she hates because she can't be near you for 13 minutes she quickly moved onto the chair before you woke up and fell back asleep again, and then told you that she was going to sleep beside but changed her mind to make her feel a little better about lying to you" mum explains what could've happened last night and I hate to admit it but I think she might be right, it would have been easy for Paris to do this.

"Alright, I'll try and get her alone and have another talk with her" I say.

"You have to be serious with her, I'm not saying raise your voice, but just let her know that if she that is what she did then she can't be doing that, don't b believe her straight away, even if you have to put her on the naughty step, I think if you did that and she still said she was on the chair all night then she's telling the truth because we both know how much she hates the naughty step" she says

"That sounds a little harsh mum, especially if she is telling the truth, then I'll be punishing her for no reason" I say.

"I know but even if she is telling the truth she still should have gotten a small punishment, after all you did tell her she wasn't even allowed to sleep in the same room as you and she disobeyed you Michael" I realise my mother is right.

"Even if you only give her five minutes on the step, its not as long as usual so it's only a small punishment" she tries to reassure me.

"And what If she was lying" I ask her.

"Well then I would give her five minutes for disobeying and sleeping in the same room, another five minutes for sleeping in the bed beside you which is also disobeying you and then another ten minutes for lying to you so that's 20 minutes, now I know that seems harsh, but if you only give her another five minutes for lying then that would be 15 minutes which means" she stops and I know she wants me to answer it.

"It means she's only getting 2 minutes extra for lying and lying is a serious thing that should be dealt with" I finish.

"Exactly" my mother says.

"Oh and by the way what happened to head I noticed it was really red and swollen" my mother asks me.

"She rolled of the chair this morning while she was sleeping and hit her head off my chest of drawers" I explain.

"Oh that must be sore" my mother gasps.

"It sounded it, she was sobbing and screaming, I brought her down here and put some ice on it and told her she should tell me if she started feeling unwell" I explain.

"Ok just keep an eye on her" we hear footsteps and they are moving fast down the stairs, it only sounds like one person so I'm guessing its Paris, she comes running in on her own.

"Are they awake yet" I ask her.

"No, I didn't get an answer from any of them, and I didn't go in to check like you said" she says smiling at me, and I feel guilty about what I'm about to do.

"Ok good girl, come with me, I want to have another talk with you for a second" I say and walk into the hallway, I sit on the bottom step of the huge staircase leading upstairs, this is the also the kids naughty step, if once of them is already on it and another misbehaves then they have to sit in the corner of a room, they don't really misbehave often, it just normally happens when they argue with each other, which being siblings they do often, so when they do, ones on the step, the others in the corner then when the times up I call them over and get them to apologise to each other, if they do they get to go and play again, if they don't its back to the corner and step, and one says sorry but the other doesn't they go back in the corner and the one who apologised gets to play, Paris sits down beside me.

"Daddy why are we talking on the naughty step" she asks.

"Because you're going to sit here for a few minutes, and depending on how this talk goes that will help me decide how long for" I explain to her.

"But daddy I haven't done anything wrong" she says.

"I know I should have done this, this morning but I didn't realise it then, your grandma pointed it out to me, even though you decided to sleep on the chair you still disobeyed me Paris, I did tell you that you couldn't sleep beside me or in the same room as me, you didn't sleep beside me but you did still sleep in the same room, but your grandma has also reminded me how much you don't like sitting here, and I'm wandering if that dislike is enough to lie about something you did" I explain to her.

"You think I lied about last night, I didn't daddy I swear I told the truth" she says.

"Are you sure, I want raise my voice I won't get angry or upset, you'll just sit here a little longer than usual, please Paris if you were untruthful about last night, then tell me now" I tell her.

"I swear I wasn't daddy, it was the truth" I say.

"Ok, I believe you but as I said you did still disobey me so you're going to stay here for a few minutes, it just makes it fair to your brothers as well" I say then get up and walk towards the kitchen.

When I walk in I grab my mobile and set a timer for 20 minutes, I know it's harsh but I can't be sure if she is telling the truth or not, so just to be sure, I'm going to let her sit there a little longer, I still feel cruel, but if the boys find out they'll be upset that I played favourites and if she is lying I don't want her to think she can get away with it, and so I sit and watch the timer count out the longest and most guilty twenty minutes of my life, I just have to keep reminding myself that its not as harsh as what some parents do, my mind briefly flashes to my father, then I remember his apology, then I'm hit with a huge pain in my heart when I remember I still need to tell the kids their grandfather has gone to heaven, this makes me feel even guiltier about putting Paris on the naughty step but its too late now, I just have to wait until the timers done, I look down at it to see its only been ten seconds, I groan this is taking forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michael pov

I look at the timer again and see it's at 15 minutes, it feels like 15 hours and I'm about ready to throw the phone at the kitchen wall, I'm not a violent person but this is driving me crazy, I hate putting my kids on the naughty step, it feels so cruel, I get up and pour myself a drink and sip it slowly to try and pass the time, I finish the drink and wash the glass and put it away again, I walk to the table and just as I'm about to lift my phone to look at it the alarm goes off, I breath a sigh of relief, it feels like its been 20 years instead of minutes, I press the stop button and walk into the hall, I see Paris sitting there with her head resting on her hands looking very bored.

"Hey sweetie your times up you can come off the step now" I say.

She stands up and walks towards the kitchen, she walks past me without saying a word, looks like I'm in the doghouse, she normally gives me hug once I tell her the time is up but she hasn't, this is how I know she's upset with me, I can't blame her, I did give her extra time for something I have no proof that she did, I follow her into the kitchen to see her standing on a chair to reach the cupboard, I have a funny feeling my little girl is deliberately challenging me because I have told her not to do this in case she falls.

"Little lady what do you think you're doing" I asks her.

"Getting breakfast" she answers coldly.

"Why can't you wait for me or Kai to get it for you, you know I don't like you doing that in case you fall" I tell her.

"Well I figured since you gave me extra time for something I didn't do I would make up for that to make it fair" she says cheekily.

"Paris I may not have proof that you lied to me but you also can't prove that you didn't, I couldn't not punish you in case you did" I try to explain, I notice the chair it wobbling, I know she's taking forever to pick on purpose because the only cereal she eats is lucky charms, the other two boxes are for the boys.

"Paris you only eat lucky charms it's a little obvious your deliberately taking forever" I voice my thoughts.

"That's kinda the point" she say's sarcastically.

I nearly fall of the chair when I hear this, none of my children have ever tried to deliberately push my buttons before and the fact that the first one to do is Paris when she normally won't even say a bad word to anyone, I know she's trying to get a reaction so instead I ignore her, If she wants to make the extra minutes fair then let her, I'll just keep a subtle eye on her to make sure she doesn't go to far.

I look at the clock to see it's half past ten, Kai is normally here by now and has breakfast ready, I wander where she is, since I'm starving and can't wait any longer I get up and walk to the cupboard where Paris is still standing on the chair looking at the cereal boxes, I reach up and grab the only box of granola since I'm the only one who eats it, I place it on the worktop and grab a bowl from a different cupboard and a spoon from the drawer, I pour the cereal into the bowl and put it back in the cupboard still ignoring Paris, I can tell she's watching me wandering why I haven't told her to get down yet, I go to the fridge and grabbing the milk I pour it into the bowl and over the cereal, taking the spoon I sit on the other side of the table so I'm facing Paris, she's looking at me obviously trying to see Id she's going to get in trouble, so I keep my eyes on the bowl and ignore her, I start eating and she soon turns back to the cupboard allowing me to look at her so I can keep an eye on her.

She still pretends to look for a cereal and I'm hoping the boys won't get up, for once I will gladly let them sleep as long as they want, if they see their sister acting up they will probably copy her and I can't handle the three of them misbehaving at the same time, she finally picks up the box of lucky charms, instead of lowering herself to the floor, she decides to jump of the chair, my heart is in my mouth and I tense up, she lands on her feet without hurting herself and I let myself relax, this child will be the death of me.

Leaving the chair where it is she starts to pour her cereal, I've always taught my kids to clean up after their selves but today since she's pushing my buttons Paris leaves the cereal box on the worktop, leaves the fridge open and also leaves the milk out, she sits down opposite me everything left out and eats her breakfast, once she's finished she gets up and walks out, I take that as a hint and get up to clean up after her, I know I shouldn't but if I don't the milk will go off, so I put it in the fridge, cereal in the cupboard then I wash both our dishes and put them away, once the kitchens clean I leave the room and go in search of Paris, if she's acting up I need to stay close so I can stop her if she goes too far, I look everywhere downstairs and can't find her so I head upstairs to look in her room, she isn't in there either or the library, while I'm up here I check on the boys I find Blankets room empty, I go to Princes room to find them both sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"Boys when did you get up" I ask them surprised.

"About half an hour ago" they say not taking their eyes off the screen.

"Why didn't you come downstairs" I ask them.

"We didn't realise anyone was up because it's so quiet" they answer.

"Ok, well why don't you both come and get some breakfast then you can come back up and play some more of your game" I suggest to them because I want them to eat something, they agree and go running down the stairs.

Daddy where's Paris" Blanket asks.

"I don't know son I need to look for her after I give you guys your breakfast" I say.

I prepare the boys cereal and chuckle at their shocked expressions, I can understand their reaction, they've gotten used to Paris not being far away from me, if you can't find Paris find me because most of the time she's with me, except now, I give the boys their cereal and they start to eat it.

"Now boys can I trust you to behave while I go and look for your sister" I ask them.

"Yes daddy" they say.

"Remember your grandmothers here, so don't go causing mischief" I warn them playfully.

They giggle at me and I leave the room, since Paris doesn't seem to be in the house I go outside to search the grounds, I head towards the stables first thinking she might be checking on Casper. But when I reach the stables I notice that neither Paris nor Casper is there, I see one of the workers and call her name.

"Paige" I call and she turns.

"Where's Casper" I ask her.

"Paris told me she was meeting you so I let her take him out, she said you'd told her to run ahead" she says and I can hear the panic in her voice obviously guessing Pars lied since I'm there.

"Do you know which way she went" I ask her.

"She said you were going to walk him round the grounds" Paige says.

"Ok I'll see if I can find her, if she comes back before me try and keep her here until I get back" I say and run out, I'm getting worried now because if Casper gets spooked by something he might hurt her, I follow the path around the grounds and at first I don't find them but when I get a good bit away from the house where the rest of the grounds is bare with only the path to walk along and enjoy the air I see Casper's white coat in the distance, I pick up the pace and run after them, when I get close I slow down and come up beside them, I grab Casper's halter to stop them from walking, Paris jumps in surprise and Casper spooks slightly, I reassure him and stroke his neck to calm him.

"Paris you know you shouldn't walk with horses on your own, if he spooks you won't be able to hold him and he could run off do you want that" I ask her but she doesn't answer and that angers me slightly.

"Come on we're going back to the house, lets go" I say and turning Casper around I start to walk back in the direction of the stables, when I don't hear her footsteps I look back to see she's not following, I turn back and lifting her I place her on the horse's back, it's a long walk back to the house anyway.

I stop by the stables first to hand Casper over to Paige, I lift Paris off his back and Paige puts the horse back in in his stall, I thank her and start to walk back to the house, after a few seconds I turn round to see that Paris yet again Is refusing to follow me, I'm just about to shout on her to follow me or it's back on the step, when she goes a mixture of deathly white and a sickly green colour, she runs past me sprinting towards the house, I start running after her but by the time I get to the house she has already disappeared because she was a good bit ahead of me, I run upstairs and can hear heavy breathing coming from the bathroom, I run down the hall and see the doors wide open, I take that as a sign she's decent and enter the room, she kneeling on the floor with her head over the toilet bowl, I have my hair in a ponytail so I grab my own hair tie and pulling it from my head so my hair comes loos I kneel down behind her and scooping her hair into my hand I put it in a ponytail so if she is sick her hair will be out of the way and it will stay clean.

"Have you been sick yet sweetheart" I ask her softly.

"No daddy" she answers and I can hear the sobs in her voice, she hates being sick, then again who doesn't hate it.

"Are you sure you're going to be, you might just feel like it" I ask her.

Before she can even answer she gags and the contents of her stomach are emptied into the bowl.

"Well I guess that answers question are you ok" I ask her.

She shakes her head and I can see she's shaking from silent sobs, I move to the sink and grabbing a wash cloth I soak under warm water, ring it out then hand it to her, she wipes her mouth with it.

"Do you think there's anymore to come up" I ask her.

"I don't think so, I didn't eat much yesterday" she says.

"Ok, do you want to try lying in bed and having a sleep" I ask her and she nods her head and start to slowly stand.

"Just take it slow good girl" I say and she moves to the sink and grabbing her toothbrush starts cleaning her teeth, once she's done we walk to her bedroom.

"Since you might fall asleep do you want to put some pyjamas on" I ask her, she nods her head.

"Ok I'll go downstairs to get you some water while you change" I tell her.

I leave her room closing the door behind me so she has the privacy, and walk down stairs, I hear a female voice coming from the kitchen and upon entry I see Kai standing talking to the boys.

Kai, you're here I didn't think you were coming in today" I tell her.

"I'm so sorry Mr Jackson, I've been a bit unwell the past few days and didn't get much sleep last night so I slept very late this morning" she hurries to explain.

"It's ok Kai, you can't help it if you're in poor health, if you need to you can take the day off, Paris isn't well so I'm not going to the studio or anything, I'll have the time to cook for us all so I have to insist you take today off and go home and rest" I say.

"Mr Jackson I don't know if that's a good idea" she says.

"Kai please, I would feel horrible if you took really ill by not resting please go home so you can feel better soon" I tell her.

"Ok if you insist, there's some chicken soup in the microwave that Paris can have and there's plenty of things in the cupboards for you to use for dinner and snacks for lunch" she says, I thank her and she leaves the house.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and go back upstairs to check on Paris.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michael pov

As I'm walking up the stairs I remember something I had to ask Kai before she leaves, I rush back down the stairs and into the kitchen, I breath a sigh of relief when I see she's still here and is just putting her jacket on.

"Sorry Kai I meant to ask you, you were here last night weren't you" I ask her.

"Yes sir I was" she answers.

"Now you've worked for me for many years now and I've never once been sick from your cooking, so my next question is, what did Miss Roberts feed the children last night" I ask her.

"I cooked a meal for them last night, but I know it was cooked properly, the kids were a bit of hand full because they've never been away from you for a full night, so to keep them occupied she started feeding them candy and lots of it" she answers.

"Ok so what I don't understand is how come Paris is sick but the boys aren't" just as I say that sentence I hear prince's voice calling.

"Daddy come quick we need help".

"I guess that answers my question" I say to Kai, and run back up the stairs.

I head to the bathroom and knock on the door, two voices call for me to enter and so I do, I walk in to find Blanket on the floor huddled over the toilet and prince bending over the sink with the tap running to wash everything down the drain, like I did with Paris I grab a hair tie and tie Blankets hair back, he keeps his hair really long because he likes it that way and wants to be like me, prince is the only one with short hair.

"You ok boys, you been sick" I ask them.

"Yeah" they both mumble.

"Ok, is there anymore to come up" I ask them.

"No I think I'm done" Blanket says.

"Me too" Prince agrees.

"Right, go back to your own rooms and get into bed and have some rest, don't worry if you fall asleep, I keep checking on you both to make sure you're ok, I'm going to go check on your sister and with that they go in the direction of their own rooms while I head to Paris's, I knock first and hear her call for me to come in, I open the door and see she's lying down in bed with her pyjamas on.

"Sorry it took so long sweetie, I had to speak to Kai and then your brothers are sick now as well" I tell her.

"Oh dear it must have been all the candy Miss Roberts gave us last night" she says and starts trying to sit up when she sees the bottle of water in my hand, I put on the bedside cabinet and help her.

"Yes I heard that about" I say in a teasing voice.

"She was only trying to cheer us up because we missed you" she tries to defend her nanny.

"I know sweetie" I say.

"She's not in trouble is she" she asks.

"No I'm just planning on having a little word with her that's all" I explain.

"Ok, Daddy I'm sorry about misbehaving this morning, I was just upset that you wouldn't believe me" she explains.

"I know its ok Paris, but you do understand why don't you, I don't want the boys to think I'm playing favourites" I explain to her.

"I know daddy, I pinkie swear I told the truth this morning" she says.

"And I pinkie swear I will believe you from now on" I say and we link our pinkies in promise.

I hand her the water bottle and she takes small sips from it, I can see her eyes are drooping and I know she's tired.

"Do you want me to leave you for a while and try and see if you can sleep for a bit" I ask her, she nods her head slightly and puts the bottle back on the cabinet, I help her lay back down and pull the covers up over her.

She's asleep as soon as her head hit's the pillow, I quietly leave the room and shut the door behind me, I start to walk towards Blankets room and knock on the door, he yells for me to come in and I enter to find that like Paris he's snuggled up in bed, I'm surprised to see a bottle of water on his cabinet.

"You should have called me son, I would've got that for you instead of you going downstairs when you're not well" I say to him gesturing towards the bottle.

"I didn't Kai brought it up for me, she said to tell you that because we're all sick she would like to stay and help, she took one to prince as well" he explains.

"Ok, are you feeling any better" I ask him.

"I don't feel sick, and my tummy doesn't hurt, but I feel really tired" he says.

"Ok well how about you try and sleep for a bit" I suggest.

"Ok daddy" he says and his eyes close, it only takes a few seconds for his breathing to deepen and I know he's asleep.

I head to prince's room and knock on the door, I don't hear an answer so I call his name, I still don't hear anything so I gently push the door open and enter to see he's in bed and already fast asleep, I enter the room and quietly approach the bed, he's been so tired that he's fell asleep on top of the bed covers and I don't want him to get cold, gently I lift him off the bed and place him on the chair by the window, the I pull the bedcover down a bit, then go back to the chair and put prince back in bed pulling the cover over him, his breathing is deep and even so I know he's in a deep sleep, he doesn't stir or wake in the slightest, once I'm done I quietly leave the room and head to my mothers room to see if she's ok, with everything that happened I have just now noticed that she disappeared after I put Paris on the naughty step, I knock on the door but don't get an answer so I gently push the door open but the rooms empty.

I close the door again and start heading towards the stairs to check the living room, as I approach the door I hear her voice, I open the door and walk in to see she's on the phone, I sit down on the couch to wait until she's off so I can talk to her, she ends the call a few minutes later and turns to me.

"Is everything ok, you disappeared after I put Paris on the step" I ask her.

"I figured she would be upset with you so I thought I would give you some space to get back in her good graces" mum says.

"Well I'm glad to say I am back in her good graces, I explained to her why I had to do it and she understood" I explain.

"Where are they anyway, I haven't seen the boys all day and we need to tell them about your dad" she says.

"I don't think we'll be able to tell them today, Miss Roberts was trying to cheer them up last night because they've never been away from me for a full night so they were a bit sad so she gave them some candy to eat and they ended eating to much so they have all been sick and are now in their beds sleeping" I explain.

"Oh I was wandering what all the commotion was about, are they ok" she asks.

"Yes I think they're fine now, who were you on the phone to" I ask her.

"Well I've spent the day phoning you brothers and sisters and other members of the family to tell them about your father and I also started making some funeral arrangements, It was the funeral home that I was on the phone to just now" she explains and I nod my head in understanding.

"What did the others say" I ask her.

"They said that they regretted leaving but they couldn't stay any longer" she says.

"Yeah because heaven forbid that their other families had to go a little longer without them" I say harshly.

"Michael Joseph Jackson I raised you better than to say nasty things like that towards people especially your own family" she scolds me.

"I'm sorry mum, but I have three children, one in which is scared of being away from me for to long because she was kidnapped and I still managed to stay with him until the end" I say back and I can feel the tears coming, my mother sees it to and gets up to sit beside me, she pulls me into her arms and I cuddle her.

"Shhhhh my son, it's alright, I'm angry at them as well but we mustn't let our anger consumes us, god would want us to rise above it" she soothes me.

"I know" I sigh and calm down.

"There now that's better" she says when she sees I've calmed.

"I should go see Kai, she isn't well either so I did tell her to go home, but when the kids became ill she decided to stay" I explain and nodding my mother lets me go.

"Do you want anything" I ask her.

"No I'm alright son" she says and gives me a gentle smile, I smile back then leave the room and walk to the kitchen.

As I enter I see Kai is bent over the sink and coughing, I grab her hair and hold it back, she jumps slightly at the contact.

"Easy Kai, it's just me, are you ok" I ask her.

"Yes I'm ok thank you" she says when she manages to stop heaving, she turns on the tap and washes the contents of her stomach down the drain, then I help her sit down on one of the stools, I grab a washcloth and wet it under the cold water for her to clean her mouth with.

"Thank you" she says when I hand it her.

"Kai why didn't you go home I would've been ok" I tell her.

"I know, but I just wanted to be here in case you needed me" she says.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and hand it to her, she thanks my again and starts sipping on it, I sit with her and I can see she's tired but I know she won't go home, she's made that clear, I'm glad my staff are loyal to me but I don't want them risking their health, then I remember something, because the house is so big I was able to give each of my staff a room of their own to stay in if they needed like if there was a storm and they couldn't get home, and they would have fresh things in the morning.

"Kai if you won't go home will you at least go for a lie down and get some rest, you're exhausted" I ask her and she nods her head in agreement.

She gets off the stool and I jump off mine to grab her because she loses her balance.

"Are you ok" I ask worried.

"Yeah I just got dizzy for a second" she says.

"Come on I'll walk you to your room to make sure your ok" I tell her and holding her arm lead her out the kitchen and upstairs, when we reach her room she goes straight to the bed and sits down to take her shoes off, I go to the window and close the curtains to block out the light, when I turn around Kai is already in bed and drifting off to sleep.

"If you need anything give me a shout ok" I tell her.

"Ok thank you Mr Jackson" she mutters and falls asleep.

I quietly leave the room and close the door, I decide to check on the kids before going to my own room to read, I find them all still sleeping like I left them, I also notice that they haven't awoken for a drink as their water bottles haven't emptied, so not wanting to take the risk of them getting dehydrated I decide to wake them so they can take a drink, I start with Prince since its his room I'm in just now.

"Prince Son can you wake up for me" his eyes flutter open and look up at me, I feel a twinge of guilt when I see the tiredness in them.

"I'm sorry to wake you son, you can go back to sleep in a second I promise, I was just hoping you would have a drink for me so you don't get dehydrated" I explain.

"Ok daddy, I am a bit thirsty" he says and starts sitting up, I grab the bottle and taking the lid off first hand it him.

He takes on big drink and then a couple more small sips before handing the bottle back to me, I put the lid back on and put it on the cabinet.

"Good boy, you can go back to sleep now if you want to" I tell him and he lays back down, I stay with him until he falls and then leave to go back to Blankets room, I do the same thing with him but he's a bit more reluctant to wake up, I chuckle when he gets a bit grumpy but then practically finishes the bottle when he attempts to only take a sip but realises he's thirstier than he thought.

"Thank you daddy" he says.

"You're welcome, a bit thirstier than you thought weren't you my little grump" I say teasingly.

"Sorry about that daddy I'm just so tired" he explains smiling sheepishly.

"Its ok son I understand you can go back to sleep now" I say and he does, I take the now empty bottle and walk to Paris's room.

She's always been a light sleeper so wakes up easily when I gently shake her, she gives me the cutest puppy eyes that are filled with sleepiness making them even cuter.

"It's so you can have drink then go back to sleep" I explain to her.

She agrees and takes a small sip then tries to hand it back.

"Can you try and take a few more sips you haven't had a drink in a little while" I ask her and give her my own set of puppy dog eyes, she giggles and takes a few more sips.

"Thank you princess you can go back to sleep now" I tell her.

"Night night daddy" she mutters, and I'm about to say its not quiet night time yet but she's already sleeping, I giggle and leave the room.

I go down to the kitchen to put the empty bottle in the bucket and then grab a fresh one, I have a feeling we're going to need to get more by the time tomorrow comes, I go back upstairs and put the fresh water on Blankets cabinet, I then go to my own room to read for a bit.

Michael pov.

Its early evening now, about six o'clock and I decide to ask the kids if they'll have some dinner for me, so I head to their rooms, as soon as I gently wake each of them they all do the same thing and reach for their water assuming that's why I've woke them, I explain that its dinner time and ask them if they'll try and eat a bit for me, they all agree and ask if they can watch a movie while they're eating, I suggest that since they all want to watch a movie why don't we all sit together and eat, they agree, we decide to sit in my room because I have a massive couch in there that we'll all fit on, I help them all to my room and tell them to have a think about what they want to watch while I make some dinner.

I decide to check on Kai before I head down and enter her room when I don't get a reply after knocking a few times, the room is empty so I head downstairs, I go the living room to find my mother watching television and eating her own dinner.

"I had no idea that Kai was ill, I didn't even realise she was cooking anything or I would have stopped her and done it myself" mum explains.

"Its ok mum, you keep eating I'll go help her now" I say and walk to the kitchen, upon entering I see her taking out a bowl filled with steaming chicken soup out the microwave.

"Kai I would have done that you didn't have to" I say.

"Its ok I don't mind I woke up and saw the time and thought I would start, that's all the soup ready for the kids and I'm just waiting on the vegetable lasagne I made for you coming out the oven" she says.

"Ok thank you, I'll take these up to the kids and as soon as my dinners done you have something to eat yourself and then go back to bed" I tell.

"I'm not really hungry, and I'm too scared to eat in case I bring it back up" she says sadly.

"You have to try, it will help you get your strength back even if it's just a little bit" I say.

"Ok I'll try and eat some soup, there's still more tins in there" she says.

"Good I'm glad I'll be back in a second" I say and grabbing two of the bowls leave the room but turn back around when I hear footsteps and see her following me with the other bowl.

"I don't want it to go cold, and your lasagne still has a few minutes anyway" she explains.

"Ok come on then, the kids and I are watching a movie do you want to join us so you're not on your own" I ask her.

"I wouldn't want to Impose" she says.

"You won't be, I insist" I say.

"Ok then what are we watching" she asks.

"I'm not sure yet I'm letting the kids decide" I say.

"Ok" she says and we enter my room, we hand a bowl to each of the kids and they start to eat.

"Have you guys decided yet" I ask them.

"Yip we want to watch peter pan" they all say.

"Alright Peter Pan it is, Kai will be having dinner with us we just need to get our dinner and then we'll be up ok" I say.

They nod their head and before I quickly set the movie up then follow Kai back downstairs, she grabs another tin of soup and puts It in the microwave for herself, then grabs my lasagne out the oven and plates it up, once her soup is ready, I ask my mother if she wants to join us as well, but she says she would rather be alone, I'm a bit worried about her, then Kai and I go back upstairs.

After dinner and the movie was finished the kids went back to bed, Kai insisted that she wanted to do the dishes before she went back to hers and I agreed to it as long as she let me help by drying and putting them away, we're just finishing up.

"How's your mother coping with the loss of your father" she asks.

"I don't know she mainly just wants to be alone" I say.

"And what about you" she asks.

"I mostly just feel numb, I don't think it's sunk in yet" I say.

She walks up to me and cups my face in her hands.

"I know I'm not much use just now, but when I'm better if you need a friend I'm here" she says.

"Thank you Kai, I really appreciate that" I say and smile.

"That's ok, I'm just going to go to the bathroom before I go back to bed" she says.

"That's fine" I say and she disappears.

I see she's left her water behind so I grab it and go upstairs to her room, I put it on the cabinet and wait for her to come back, I hear footsteps and know she's coming when they abruptly stop, I wonder what's wrong, when I hear a thump, I rush out to see Kai on the hall floor unconscious.

"Kai" I yell, I rush to her and notice her chest is still rising and falling, that calms me slightly because I know it means she's still breathing, I gently shake her to see if she'll wake, she does.

"Hey are you ok, what happened" I ask her.]

"I don't know I just go really dizzy and then everything went black" she explains.

"Do you feel any pain" I ask her.

"No" she says.

"So you didn't hurt yourself when you fell" I ask her.

"Not that I know of" she says.

"Ok wrap your arms around my neck I'll carry you to your room" I say and she does, once she's safely in bed I announce that I'm calling my doctor to look at her because I'm worried and want to be safe than sorry she agree and I make the call.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Hey guys just a quick A/N I recently received a review from one of the readers on this story saying that real person fiction isn't allowed on fan I have contacted the admins of the website to see if this is true as I can't find anything on the rules about it, until I hear back I will continue to post the story on here but I will also post it on another website that is dedicated to Michael Jackson fanfiction, my penname is luckystar, so if this story disappears you will know why and where else to find it, thank you all for reading hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

Michael pov.

I grab my mobile out of my trouser pocket and dial the doctors number, I notice Kai's eyes are starting to close.

"Kai, I know you're tired but try and stay awake until the doctor gets here" I tell her.

"I'll try" she mumbles and opens her eyes again.

After ringing a few times I hear a female voice on the other side.

"Hello how can I help this evening" she says.

"Hello there I was wandering If you could help me, I have a personnel chef that works at my house and she's been really ill the past couple of days, she came to work today and she has been vomiting all day and has even passed out" I explain.

"Ok sir, where is she right now" she asks me.

"I have a big house so each member of my staff has their own bedroom for situations like this so she's lying in the bed just now and I'm in the room with her" I explain.

"Ok is she able to talk" she asks.

"I don't think so, she's barely managing to stay awake" I explain.

"Ok, will she be able to answer questions through you" she asks.

I repeat the question to Kai and she agrees to do that.

"Yes she says she'll try" I pass the answer on.

"Ok, you said this has been for a couple of days does she know how long exactly" the woman asks.

"Do you remember when you got ill Kai" I ask her.

"It was Tuesday morning" she mumbles.

"She said she took ill on Tuesday morning" I tell the woman.

"Ok and does she feel any pain in her stomach area at all" she asks me.

"Do you have stomach pain" I ask Kai.

"I get it when I'm about to vomit but it fades away afterwards" she explains.

"She gets it when she's about to be sick but then it fades away after the vomiting stops" I pass the answer back to the woman.

"Ok, does she remember what she ate on the Monday, specifically any meat or other foods that may not have been cooked properly" she asks and again I repeat the question to Kai.

"I went to that restaurant with my mum" she says.

"She went out to a restaurant with her mother late evening" I tell the woman.

"Ok does she remember what she had to eat" she asks and I repeat to Kai.

"I had a chicken burger with chips" she tells me.

I repeat this to the woman.

"Did she notice any pink in the chicken" she asks.

"I did notice some pink but I had tomato ketchup on it so It was hard to tell" Kai tell me.

"It sounds like she could possibly have food poisoning, is there any way you can get her to a hospital to get checked over" she asks me.

"Unfortunately not, she's not got the energy to move" I explain.

"Ok we'll have a doctor come to your house and check her over we just need your full name, your address and the patients full name" the woman say.

I feel a sense of dread come over me will they believe me when I tell them who I am, there's only one way to find out.

"My address is 5225 Figueroa Mountain Road, Los Olivos California, My full name is Michael Joseph Jackson and the woman's full name is Kai Chase" I say and hold my breath for a reaction.

"Ok Mr Jackson we'll get someone out as soon as possible until then make sure she drinks as much water as she can and don't give her anything to eat" she says and ends the call.

I put my phone back in my pocket and look at Kai to see her eyes are shut and her breathing is deep, I sigh heavily knowing she's fell asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her because I know how tired she is, I decide to let her sleep until the doctor arrives, I leave the room to go check on the kids and I find them all in their rooms fast asleep, I feel bad for Kai, what was meant to be a nice night out with her mother has possibly made her sick, they had scheduled a late dinner since the kids and I don't really eat after dinner and if we do its normally a sandwich or something similar she normally leaves after cooking it for us, she won't be going home tonight, she's in no fit state to travel and I'm happy to let her stay here until she is better, after checking on the kids I go to my own room to see if its messy since we had dinner in there, I'm surprised to see there isn't any mess and walk back out.

I hear my mother calling up and call back down to say I'll be down in a minute, I check on Kai again to see she's still sleeping and go downstairs to see a man standing in the hallway with mum.

"Hello there Mr Jackson" he holds out his hand in greeting.

"Hello you must be the doctor" I ask him.

"Yes that's me , where is the patient Mr Jackson" he asks me.

"Right this way sir" I say and motion for him to follow me, as soon as my backs turned and I hear him following me up the stairs I breath a small sigh of relief at how professional he's being, even doctors find it hard to control themselves if they're fans but this one is giving nothing away which I like.

When we get to Kai's bedroom door I stop before entering and turn to face the doctor.

"She fell asleep while I was on the phone to the receptionist and I didn't have the heart to wake her because she's so tired, could you possibly wait here while I go in and wake her" I ask the doctor.

"Of course sir let me know when the patient is ready" he smiles kindly at me and I smile back.

Professional but kind I like that, I enter the room and close the door over slightly, I look to the bed to see Kai is still sleeping, I quietly go over and gently sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Kai, Kai you have to wake up the doctors here" I gently coax her into waking up and she groans as her eyes flutter open.

"Hey Kai the doctors here to see you, do you want me to help you sit up" I ask her since I know how tired she is.

She nods her head slowly and I stand from the bed and help her sit up, once she's comfortable I walk over the door, before I open it I look back to Kai to make sure she's ready, she nods her head and I open the door.

"Ok doctor Miss Chase is ready for you now" I use her second name so I sound professional.

"Thank you Mr Jackson" and he walks in.

"Kai would you be more comfortable if I waited outside" I ask her.

"Actually if it's ok with the doctor I would rather you stayed" she says.

"That's fine by me most patients are soothed by having someone near them" he says.

"Ok I'll just stay here so I'm not in the way" I say and closing the door tight lean back against it.

The doctor asks Kai questions about her symptoms, after she describes them he asks her what foods she has eaten recently, she tells him about the restaurant burger and not being able to tell if it was stained from the ketchup or undercooked, he agrees that it sounds like food poisoning and the burger being undercooked was most likely the cause, he checks her over for any signs of dehydration and confirms that she is slightly dehydrated, Kai shivers and pulls the duvet cover closer to her, the doctor frowns and presses his hand to her forehead.

"Are you starting to get chills Miss Chase" he asks her.

"Yes doctor" she says.

"You didn't mention that in your symptoms have they only just started" he asks and she nods her head.

He digs in his bag for a second and finds what he's looking for, a thermometer.

"Is everything ok doctor" I ask him.

"Yes, a high temperature is another symptom of food poisoning and so are chills, so if you could just open your mouth for me Miss Chase" he directs the last part at Kai.

She does as he asks and he puts the thermometer in her mouth.

"I think whether her temperature is low or high its most likely a mild case of food poisoning, since the symptoms are there but the vomiting and loose stool isn't happening very often, if it was serious it would be a constant need for the bathroom and she would be severely dehydrated, I don't think its any cause for concern and it should pass within a couple of days as long as she drinks plenty of water, rests, and doesn't eat any heavy or solid foods, and nothing with diary in it, once the vomiting and loose stool stops she can start to eat those things again, I think it would definitely be best if she stayed here where she can be looked after" he says these things to me as Kai has fallen asleep again.

"Ok doctor I will remember those things, thank you" I say.

"And if there's no improvement in the next couple of days or signs that she's getting worse, like increase of vomiting, increase of temperature give us a call and we'll come straight back out" he says.

"Ok thank you doctor I will" I say and the thermometer starts beeping, gently so as not to disturb her he removes it from her mouth and checks it.

"Her temperature is high but its not dangerously high, just make sure she stays in bed and drinks plenty of water, the best thing for her is just to let her sleep and wake her up every hour of so to have a drink and she should be fine, but as I've said if the temperature seems to go higher or vomiting increases or even if you notice she's not going to the toilet to pass urine, obviously because she's staff and you're not partners that will be something that you will be unable to keep an eye on, the best thing to do even though its not very appropriate is ask her how often she is passing urine, that's about all I can do for now, and I do sincerely hope you don't need to call me back out and she gets better, give her my wishes when she wakes up" he says.

"I will doctor thank you, shall I see you out" I ask him.

"Yes please" he says and we quietly leave the room.

As we're walking towards the stairs I hear the familiar voice of my little girl calling me.

"Daddy is that you".

"Could you give me a second that's one of my kids calling me they haven't been very well today either" I explain.

I rush to her room and don't even realise the doctor is following me until I enter her room and she asks.

"Daddy who's that man" I turn to see the doctor standing behind me.

"Sorry sir, just when you said your children hadn't been well either I just wanted to make sure they don't have the same thing" he explains.

"Thank you for your concern doctor, they were vomiting earlier this afternoon around lunch time but they haven't vomited since, and Miss Chase was also here last night when the nanny was looking after them because I wasn't here, and she said that to keep them occupied she fed them a lot of candy because they were missing me, so I think that's what's wrong" I explain.

"Ok, but just to make sure I have some questions, do I remember correctly Miss Chase is you and your families chef" he asks me.

"Yes that's right" I say.

"Has she been cooking for you and your family this week whilst she has been ill" he asks.

"Yes she has, I didn't realise until today that she was ill, if I had of know I would have given her time off, but I didn't realise" I explain.

"Have you experienced any vomiting or sickness this week Mr Jackson" he asks me.

"No I haven't why" I ask him a bit confused.

Ignoring my question he asks, "And have you been eating the food Miss Chase has prepared for you this week".

"Yes I have, please doctor I don't understand why you're asking me these questions.

"Because Mr Jackson, food poisoning isn't airborne contagious, but it can be passed if a person eats food that a person with food poisoning has prepared" he explain.

"Because their germs will contaminate the food" I finish for him.

"Exactly, I must insist that you let me have a look at yourself and the children just to be safe" he says.

"Of course, please do" I say and beckon for him to enter Paris's room.

"Daddy what's going on" I hear Paris asks again.

The doctor follows me to her bed and I sit down beside her.

"Shhh, calm down my little Princess its ok, this nice man is a doctor, he wants to check you over because Kai has food poisoning and he just wants to make sure that it was the candy from last night that made you sick and that you haven't caught what Kai has ok" I explain.

"Ok daddy" she agrees.

I explain to the doctor all the symptoms the kids have had today and like Kai he checks for dehydration and high temperature, they're a little higher than they should be but the doctor confirms that its probably because they've been in bed all day and are warm, he gets the same results from all my kids and concludes that it was just the candy, but if they start to get ill again I've to call him back out, even though I haven't vomited the doctor still insists on checking my temperature and hydration levels, I get the all clear like I knew I would.

I walk him downstairs and to the front door and we say goodbye and he leaves.

Remembering that Paris called me for something but didn't tell me when I was up there I go back up to see her.

I knock on her door and she calls for me to come in.

"Sorry honey, I got distracted with the doctor there and completely forgot about you calling me for something is everything ok" I ask her.

She giggles at my forgetfulness.

"I thought as much, I had decided to wait until the doctor was finished anyway, I just wanted to ask if Kai was ok" she says.

"Yeah the doctor says she's going to be fine so long as she drinks plenty and rests" I explain.

"Ok that's good, do I have what she has daddy" she asks me.

"No baby, it was just all the candy you ate last night" I tell her.

"Ok do you think I'll be sick again" she ask.

"No I think it's probably all out your system now because you haven't been sick in a while have you" I ask her.

"No I haven't been sick since this afternoon" she says.

"Well it's been a little while since dinner time and you've managed to keep the soup down so far so that's a good sign" I say.

"Ok" she says though it's not very clear as she yawns as she says it.

"You still sleepy" I ask her.

She nods her head and looks at me with me with sleepy eyes, I also notice she has some sleep crust in them.

"The sandman's been to visit you again, did you have any dreams" I ask her.

When she was younger she asked me why there was crust in her eyes when she woke up in the morning, hearing her ask me her brothers came over to hear my answer curious about themselves, in all honesty I had no idea and I didn't want to look it up on the internet because I very much dislike using it because that's the main place the tabloids lie about me, so I decided since they were young I could make up a story, and so I told them that when everyone goes to sleep at night all around the world, a man visits all of us and sprinkles sand on our eyes and that's how we have good dreams, they seemed happy with this answer and to this day they still think its true, of course when they're a little bit older I'll tell them the truth that I have no idea why it happens.

"I can't remember having any dreams daddy" she says surprised.

"Well sometimes the sand doesn't always work, how about I go get a baby wipe so you can clean them" I say.

"Ok daddy, they are a bit itchy" she says.

I smile and get off the bed to go to the bathroom, I open one of the cupboards and take the packet of wipes, I take the whole packet because I'm going to check on the boys and they might need to wipe their eyes as well, I sit on the edge of the bed again and taking out a wipe hand it to Paris, she cleans her eyes and gives it back to me so I can put it in the bin.

She yawns again and lies down, I see her eyes flutter closed and get up of the bed, I kiss her on the forehead.

"Sleep well my little princess" I whisper and quietly leave the room.

I check on the boys and as I suspected they needed their eyes cleaned as well, since they're doing a lot better I go to my room to get a book and then go back to Kai's room so I can keep an eye on her, I hope she feels better soon, she's still sleeping so I settle on to the chair by the window and read, even though its getting late I don't feel tired, that will be my insomnia coming back, at least it stayed away for a night I suppose, I know I'll need to wake her soon so she can have a drink but for now I let her sleep so her body can heal and settle down to read.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Hey guys sorry I didn't manage to update last week, the family decided to have a day out together so we could put our disagreement behind us, I would like to say everything is going really well with us again and are bond is still as strong as ever, now I'll get to the point of this note, my mum has started a new job and works different hours and is working late next Friday, I'm telling you this because the bus stop I need to go to, to get to my gran's is very secluded and there is also a man that always gets on the bus drunk, because of these things I don't like going on my own so I might not be able to update next weekend.**_

3 weeks later Michaels pov

It's been three weeks since the kids and Kai were ill, the kids were fine and back to their normal selves the next day, because Kai had food poisoning however it took a little longer for her to start to get better, she started to slowly get better within a couple of days and is now healthy again, although I've made her take a couple of weeks off so she can get some rest and let her body fully recover, she was able to go back to her own house after a few days so she could get the peace and quiet that she needed to relax, I think she's planning on coming back next week, next week the weeks I am currently dreading the arrival, the preparations for my fathers funeral are almost finished and its scheduled for next weekend on the Saturday and I'm ashamed to admit I haven't told the kids yet, I know I should I just don't think I'm ready to expose them to the pain of death yet, so far they've been lucky to not experience such pain as losing a loved one, but now I have to tell them that their grandfather who they were pretty close with has gone to heaven.

Since my fathers apology I now understand why he was so close and nice to my kids yet would never let me or my siblings be that close to him when we were young, he was trying to redeem himself by bonding with his grandchildren and I'm glad they got the chance to have that bond with him and I'll admit I do envy them slightly, I know Prince will be the most upset, he had a special bond with my father, I think its because he was my first son, he will be so upset when I tell him he can't see again.

I'm preparing myself to tell them, my mother says I can't and shouldn't wait any longer, especially when the funeral is next weekend, I don't think I'll take them, I know they're entitled to say goodbye, but I feel they're all to young to be exposed to that type of atmosphere, and plus because my brothers and I will be there, the media will most likely be there as well, I know some of them do mean well and I don't mind the ones that tell the truth about me and write positive things about me, and I know they're just doing what they're told to do so they can keep their jobs but I really don't want stories done about my fathers funeral, it's times like this that I wish I wasn't so famous, I envy the famous people that are still able to have this life but go out in public without being ambushed, don't get me wrong I love my fans, but it would be nice to walk around and only have a small group come up every now and again, I wouldn't mind that, but because of my fame that can't happen.

I hear footsteps and I know the kids are up, they all walk into the living room and I'm slightly surprised that they're all up at the same time, as always the boys go towards the corner where I keep their toy boxes and Paris comes for a cuddle, I decide to let the boys have some fun before I tell them, I don't want to tell them when they've just woke up, plus I think its best to wait until my mother is here as well so I can have some help to calm them down.

"Good morning daddy" I'm snapped from my thoughts by Paris greeting me as she sits beside me and snuggles into my arms.

"Good morning princess" I say and it's then I realise the boys went straight to their toys without saying good morning.

From an early age I've always taught my kids to have good manners like my mother taught me, especially with the amount of people that visit me, I don't want them to negatively judge the way I raise my kids, one of the manners I taught them was to greet someone when they entered the room because it's rude to ignore people, they normally do so I assume they're still tired and just forgot.

"Boys did you forget something" I ask them.

They stop what they're doing as I can see them trying to work out what they've forgotten, they finally seem to remember and get up off the floor, the run to the couch and climb up, they cuddle into me.

"Good morning daddy" they both say.

"Good morning boys that's better, remember to always people when you see them so they know you're polite" I remind them.

"Sorry daddy we forgot" Prince says.

"It's ok, everyone forgets now and again" I say and smile at them so they know I'm only reminding them and not scolding them.

They smile back then jump of the couch and go back to their toy boxes, Paris however remains snuggled up to me, I grab my book that I was reading and open it to the page that I'm on, after a few minutes of reading I see something at the corner of my eye and turn to see Paris is looking at the page and reading along with me, this is one of her favourites so I'm not surprised that she is reading it with me, it's called from Mickey mouse to the magic kingdom.

I continue to read but now make sure that Paris has finished the page as well before I turn it, we do this for a few more minutes until I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I know my mother is awake, I hand the book to Paris and let her read on, I get up and leave the room so I can speak with my mother for a moment in the hallway.

"Good morning mother, how are you today" I ask her.

"I'm ok son thank you" she answers.

"Did you sleep well" I ask.

"Yes, Yes I slept fine thank you" she answers again.

"Are you sure, if the room isn't comfortable enough you can move to another one there's plenty of room" I say.

"Michael stop avoiding the question you know I'm going to ask" she says and I sigh.

"I haven't told them yet, I wanted to wait for you, prince will probably get really upset, you how close he was to him" I say.

"I know its hard my son, I didn't want you or your brothers exposed to pain like that either when you were that age, but they deserve to know, it will hurt their feeling if they know you kept it from them" she explains.

"I know" I say sadly.

"Come on we'll tell them together" she says and we walk into the room.

The kids are exactly where I left them, Paris is reading the book and the boys are playing with their toys, I sit down beside Paris and my mother sits on her other side.

"Hey sweetie, can you put the book down for a second, grandma and I need to speak to you about something" I ask her.

She puts the bookmark in the book and I'm glad I've read it a million times before as she's read a couple of pages ahead from where I was, I can see the weariness in her eyes.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble" I reassure her, she relaxes slightly but I still see she's suspicious.

I turn my attention to the boys.

"Boys can you come over here a second, I need to talk to you about something" I ask them.

They put their toys on the floor and come over to us, I can see they're suspicious as well, I think it's because I'm never this serious with them, they sit down on the couch with us and I think about how I can start, with a sigh I begin.

"Do you remember when Grandpa Joe was taking in to hospital" I ask them and they nod their heads.

"Well that was because he was very sick" I explain.

I wait a second before I continue.

"Grandpa Joe was very weak as well, so weak that it was difficult for him to get better, and so he went to a place where he could be healthy" I explain.

"Where did he go" Paris asks.

"He went to live with god in heaven" I say.

"When is he coming back" Prince asks.

"He can't come back son, he died" I say.

I see his lip start to tremble but before I can soothe him he leaps off the couch and runs out the room.

"It's ok Michael go after him, I can calm Paris and Blanket down" my mother says.

I look down to see the two of them cuddled up to my mother and crying.

I get up and go after Prince, the first place I go is his bedroom and I find him curled up on his bed sobbing, I sit down on the bed and gently lift him into my arms, I expect him to fight but instead he snuggles into me.

"It's ok son, daddies here, I know it hurts" I soothe him as he cries.

My heart breaks, I hate seeing my kids like this, it hurts more knowing this pain won't go away any time soon, I continue to hold and soothe him while he cries.

After a while his sobs start to quieten and soon he's only letting out little sniffles.

"You ok now apple head" I ask him and he nods.

"I know it hurts, but grandpa is always with us, even though we can't see him he watches over us and he's in our hearts ok" I say.

He nods his head again and snuggles further into me.

"If you ever want to talk about him I'm here ok" I say and he nods again.

I look down to see his eyes are drooping and he's dosing, the crying must have tired him out.

"Do you want to come back downstairs" I ask him and he nods.

I stand up and carry him downstairs, when I enter the living room, I see Paris and Blanket reading the Disney book, their eyes are red and puffy from crying, I sit down beside them on the couch and my mother looks over at me.

"How is he" she asks.

"He's upset, I managed to calm him down but he's tired out from all the crying" I say.

"I can see that he's ready to fall asleep" she says.

"I know, I don't know whether to get him to try some lunch first" I say.

I check my watch and is coming lunch time.

"Hey apple head, do you want to try and eat some lunch" I ask him.

He shakes his head no.

"Don't you want to try and eat just a little bit of a sandwich for me" I try to persuade him.

He nods eventually after some persuading and I lift him to sit him on the couch while I go and make us sandwiches, but when I stand up he calls me, I turn back and he holds his arms up for me to lift him again.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to make us lunch, don't you want to stay with nana" I say.

He gives me a sad look and I can't say no, so I lift him up and carry him to the kitchen, I sit him on the worktop.

"Just be careful not to fall off ok" I say and he nods.

I grab ham and butter from the fridge and start preparing the sandwiches, in just a few minutes I've made three for the kids and am just about to make my own when I remember I didn't ask mum if she wanted anything, not wanting to leave Prince on his own even though he probably won't let me leave him, in case he falls I lift him off the worktop and carry him to the living room, he gives me a confused look and I can't help but giggle at him.

"I forgot to ask grandma if she wanted any lunch" I explain.

I walk into the living room and Paris and Blanket look up expectantly and then frown when they see I don't have their lunch.

"It'll be ready soon guys, mum do you want anything I forgot to ask you" I say.

"I'll have a sandwich as well son if that's ok" she says.

"Sure do you want ham on it" I ask.

"Yes please" she says.

I nod and exit the room going back to the kitchen, I go to sit Prince back on the worktop but see he's fast asleep, I quickly go back to the living and once again receive confused looks, but once they see a sleeping Prince they understand, I gently lay him down on the couch and go back to the kitchen, I make my mums sandwich first and then my own, I take Paris and Blankets sandwiches to them and they thank me politely, I go back and get mums and Princes then finally my own, I sit down on the couch beside Prince who's still asleep and eat my sandwich first.

Once I'm finished I put my plate back on the table and turn to my little boy.

"Prince, your lunch is ready" I say gently and shake him slightly, he groans.

"I know you're tired son, but you can go back to sleep after you've eaten, I pinkie swear" I say and he sits up, I hand him his plates and he slowly eats his sandwich.

"Daddy can we have a drink of juice" I hear Paris and Blanket ask.

"Sure I'll go now, do you want a drink to little man" I ask Prince and he nods his head.

I take the empty plates with me and go to pour us all drinks, as I'm walking to the kitchen I hear footsteps behind me, I look back to see Prince following me and eating his sandwich at the same time.

By the time we reach the kitchen he's finished, I put all the plates in the sink and start pouring everyone drinks.

"Do you want to carry your own cup" I ask Prince and he nods his head, I hand it to him and he takes it using both hands to hold it since his hands are still small.

I take each glass through to the living room and Prince follows me every time, I leave my glass in the kitchen and go back to do the dishes, Prince sits at the table with his own juice and keeps a watchful eye on me to make sure I don't leave him, if I go in the direction of the door he's up and following me, it's like this for the entire day, I don't mind though, I understand he's sad, I cuddle him as much as I can throughout the day and when it comes bedtime I tuck them all into bed them say goodnight to mum, I go to my room and get my pyjamas on, I get in to bed and quickly fall asleep.

I'm awoken by the quiet sound of footsteps going down the stairs, I get up to go see who it is, but upon opening my door I see they've already disappeared, go downstairs and see the living room door is open, I can hear the faint sound of sobbing and have an idea on who it is.

I go in to see Prince curled up on the couch sobbing, I go over to him and lift him into my arms, he jumps slightly and I guess he didn't hear me come in.

"Shhh it's just me son, you should have came and got me" I say and hold him while he cries.

When he starts to calm down he start falling asleep, I slowly get up and go back upstairs, I tuck him in and stay with him until he's asleep, when I leave his room I leave the door open and also leave my own bedroom door open so if he needs me again I'll be able to hear him, I go back to bed and soon fall asleep.

 _ **Ok I'm not going to lie I cried writing that chapter, hope you enjoy guys.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day has finally come, the day I have been dreading all week, my dad's funeral, we're just getting ready to leave, as soon as the nanny gets here we'll go, I've already told the kids about it, they wanted to come and say goodbye but I told them that they would be better to stay here because it will be very sad, they seemed to be ok with that, I head downstairs and just as I get to the living room door I pause when I hear my mother talking.

"You know what your daddy, that it will be very sad" I hear her say.

"We know but we want to say goodbye grandma" I hear a small voice say, prince.

"Well little ones it up to your daddy" she says.

"We know we'll ask him when he comes in" I hear Paris say.

I take this moment to walk in.

"Hey mum, kids why are you dressed like that" I ask them pretending not to know what they were talking about.

"Daddy, we want to go with you and say goodbye to grandpa" prince says walking towards me.

"Son its going to be really sad" I say repeating what my mum just told him.

"I know but we want to go" Blanket says, I look to see Paris nodding in agreement.

I look to my mother not sure what to do, she nods her head and even though I don't want them to go, I know they have every right to go.

"Ok but you stay beside daddy and grandma, there might be some media people there" I say and they all nod their nods.

"Ok, I'll give Miss Roberts a call and tell her she won't be needed, then we'll leave" I say to mum.

She nods her head in understanding and I walk back into the hallway, I pull out my mobile and dial her number.

"Hello, Kate Roberts here" she answers.

"Hello Miss Roberts, its Mr Jackson here, have you left the house yet" I ask her.

"No I haven't left yet but I won't be long" she says slightly panicked.

"Calm down Miss Roberts, I'm actually calling to cancel, the kids have decided they want to come with us" I say.

"Oh ok, I thought you didn't want to take them sir" she asks puzzled.

"I don't really like the idea but I don't want to rob them of their chance to say goodbye" I explain.

"That's understandable Mr Jackson, ok call me when you need me then, I hope all goes well for you and once again I'm very sorry for your loss" she says.

"Thank you Miss Roberts" I say and we end the call, I go back into the living room and we get ready to leave.

A few hours later.

We say goodbye to the last of the guests leaving the wake, as I thought the media were at the funeral, it angered me that we couldn't be left alone to say goodbye to a lost family member but I didn't let it show, afterwards we held a wake at my mothers house, but that's now finished.

It's starting to hit home, my father is gone and he's not coming back, my siblings and I stay with my mother for a few hours, but she tells us all to home eventually because she wants to be alone and to sleep, I ask her if she wants to come back to neverland with us but she declines, I ask her if she wants us to stay but she declines that as well.

I take the kids home understanding that she wants to be alone, after all I feel the same way.

When we get home the kids go upstairs to get ready for bed since its nearly bedtime, I go to get a glass of water from the fridge without even really realising I've done it, after a few minutes the kids come back down and say they're ready for bed.

"Have you brushed you're teeth" I ask them.

"Yes" they all say together.

I take them back upstairs to their rooms and tuck each one into bed giving them a kiss goodnight.

I tuck Prince in last because I have a feeling he will ask me to stay with him since he's upset about dad, as soon as I go to leave his little voice confirms it when he calls me back.

"Daddy please stay until I fall asleep" he asks.

"Of course son" I say and pull a chair to his bedside, I start to softly sing making the lyrics up as I go along and he drifts to sleep, I stop singing and just sit there for a few minutes longer to make sure he's asleep before I leave.

I go to my bedroom and decide to shower, I strip down and turning on the water step under it, the heat feels nice and I just stand there enjoying it for a few minutes, it's nice to feel something, ever since the funeral I just feel numb, I decide I should start to wash myself and grab my shampoo.

I dress in blue silk pyjamas and before getting into bed I grab my laptop, getting under the bed covers I set the laptop up, I open up a word document and start to type up some lyrics for new songs, I used to do this on paper but I would forever lose my notes and have to start again, so now I type them on my laptop.

As I'm typing I hear a ping and a small box appears telling me I have an email, I minimise the document and open up my mail box to check who its from, I'm surprised to see its from Kai.

To: Michael Jackson

From: Kai Chase

Subject: work and I'm sorry.

Hello Mr Jackson I just wanted to let you know I am fully recovered from my food poisoning and will be coming back to work tomorrow, and I would also like to give my sincere apologies for your fathers death once again, my thoughts were with you today during his funereal I hope you are ok, and I will see you tomorrow.

Best wishes Kai.

After I read the message I hit the reply button and start to type.

To: Kai Chase

From: Michael Jackson

Subject: Thank you

Hello Kai I am happy to hear that you will be coming back tomorrow things aren't the same without you hear, I'm also glad you are feeling better, thank you for keeping me in your thoughts when you knew the funeral was taking place I am grateful to you.

See you tomorrow Michael.

I hit the send button and am about to log out when another message comes through, I look to see Kai has replied.

To: Michael Jackson

From: Kai Chase

Subject: Are you ok

Please don't say you are just to keep me from feeling sorry for you, I know losing family is hard and I'm worried about you.

Best wishes Kai.

Normally I would feel a sense of gratefulness that she's worried for me, but the numbness prevents that, I type a reply deciding to be truthful like she asked me to.

To: Kai Chase

From: Michael Jackson

Subject: the truth as you wish.

I would be lying if I said I was ok Kai, I can't feel a thing, all I feel is numbness and loneliness, my fathers death has finally hit home and sunk in, he's never coming back and I don't know if I can cope with that.

Michael.

I hit send and wait a few minutes for her reply, when it doesn't come I log off and shut the laptop down, I put it away and go down stairs to get a drink, I decide to open a bottle of wine since the kids are in bed, I sit on the couch in the living room and fill a glass with the clear liquid of sweet white wine, I get halfway down the glass when I hear a soft knocking on the front door, I go out to the hallway and approach the door, I look through the peephole to check who's there at this time of night and I'm surprised to see Kai, I open the door and before I can say anything she hugs me tightly, I wrap my arms around her waist and gently pull her into the house.

She pulls away from the hug and I close and lock the door again, then I turn to her.

"Kai what are you doing here its really late" I ask her.

"I know and I'm sorry but when I got your last message I couldn't bear the thought of you feeling like that and being on your own so here I am" she explains, its now I notice the small rucksack on her arm.

"Ok, well why don't you go put your bag upstairs and come back in to the living room" I tell her, she agrees and goes upstairs while I head to the kitchen, I grab another glass from the cupboard and go back to the living room, I fill up Kai's glass and refill my own then sit down on the couch again.

A few minutes later Kai comes back in and I notice right away that she's wearing her pyjamas, which consists of a black tank top and black elasticised short shorts, I can't help but admire her long and beautiful legs, when she sits beside me I also can't help but notice how perky and nice her breasts are, they're perfect not to big, not to small, I also notice she has no bra on, I've never felt any attraction towards Kai, but unfortunately alcohol is not something I drink often and so it takes very little to for me to drink before it starts to have an effect, and its making me rise to the occasion on Kai's behalf if you know what I mean, I cross my legs making it look as natural as I can to hide my erection towards her.

She picks up her wine glass and takes a sip, we talk all night and drink our way through two bottles of wine, the more alcohol I consume the more my body wants to become one with Kai, I'm not even hiding the fact that I'm checking her out any more, I am very drunk and very turned on.

"Michael, this is a bit out of character for you" she says and I know what she's referring to.

"I know and I'm sorry Kai, it's just I'm a little drunk from the wine, I feel numb and really want to feel something and those pyjamas are leaving nothing to the imagination" I explain truthfully.

"It's ok Michael, you know if you really want to feel something, and it will take your mind of it, then I'm ok with that" she says and places her hand on my thigh.

Since she said that I decide to uncross my legs and show her how much I want to feel her.

"Oh god Michael wow" she half gasps half moans.

Her hand instantly moves from my thigh onto my bulge, I harden even more as she rubs me through my pyjamas.

"Oh Michael its so big" she moans.

"Does it turn you on Kai" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm so wet for you Michael" she says and placing both her hands on my shoulders she straddles me.

Her lips find mine and we make out, our tongues dance together and we moan into each others mouths as she grinds our intimate parts together, my hand is up her top and I'm toying with her nipple, she breaks the kiss and starts kissing her way down my neck, then she unbuttons my shirt and kisses down my chest, once my shirt is completely unbuttoned I lean forward and slide it off throwing it on the floor, Kai continues to kiss her way down and I suddenly blush wondering if she's going to stop when she reaches there or will she kiss that to, I have been curious about oral but I never got the courage to try it, I never thought I would end up trying it with my chief that's for sure.

When she reaches the waist band of my trousers she slowly tugs them down, I lift my hips to help her and since I'm in my pyjamas I don't have underwear on, I spring free and she gasps.

"Oh Michael you're even bigger than you felt" she moans.

She starts to stroke me and I moan as it feels good, I'm slightly nervous as I've never had this done before, my thoughts are broken when she takes me into her mouth and I feel my tip hit the back of her throat.

"Oh Kai yes, like that" I moan as she starts to gently suck me.

I don't know what I was nervous for, this feels so good, the pleasure becomes more intense as she uses her other hand to gently massage my testicles.

"Oh Kai, that feels so good, don't stop" I moan, I push my hips and groin towards her pushing me further into her mouth, she gags slightly but recovers.

"Harder baby please" I beg she complies and start to suck me harder, she moves her mouth up and down my length at an incredible speed yet still I want it faster and harder, I start to thrust my hips fast, I fist my hands into her hair holding her still so I can thrust into her mouth as fast as I can, she sucks me hard and I can feel myself starting to throb, I'm not going to last much longer, I thrust into her mouth even faster and then it happens, I explode in her mouth, I'm about to apologise when I feel her starting to swallow, since I'm still in her mouth it pleasures me, and I can't help but start to thrust again.

I stand up, grab hold of her head and start to pound into her mouth again, it feels so good as she swallows every drop of liquid that pours into her mouth, I feel myself stop Cumming but the pleasure is unreal and I continue to thrust wanting to fill her mouth with my seed again, she doesn't complain and sucks me hard again, and massages my balls like before, I can feel myself tipping over the edge again and when I do Kai swallows every drop, I manage to control myself this time and let go of her head so she can take me out of her mouth, I stand her up only to push her down on the couch.

"Its your turn beautiful" I whisper in her ear then crash my lips to hers, I sit her up then slowly pull her top over her head, her breasts are revealed and are even more beautiful than I imagined, I take her nipple in my mouth and start to lick, suck and tease each of them, I massage them with my hands as well, Kai loves it, she moans and begs for more, I nibble and bite her buds softly and she practically screams the house down, at that moment I'm thankful that the door closed, wait hang on is it closed, I stop and look over to discover its open, well that could've ended in disaster, I quickly run to close it bit first listen carefully for any footsteps upstairs, hearing nothing but Kai's panting I close the door.

I turn around and the sight before me almost makes me explode again, Kai's hand is inside her shorts and she's playing with herself.

"Oh you want some attention here baby" I say as I approach her and remove her hand from her shorts.

"Well allow me, I'm finished with these any way" I say giving each breast one last kiss.

She lifts her hips as I tug her shorts down, I get even more hard if that's possible to see she's wearing a red pair of French panties.

"Oh Kai I think you planned this and dressed up for me baby" I say.

I can see how wet she is by the wet patch in the middle of them, I flip her over and start to knead her ass, I slowly pull the pants down and moan as her swollen and wet entrance becomes completely bare to me, I throw the panties on the floor and start to kiss and suck her ass, she moans in pleasure and pushes her ass towards me wanting more, I flip her back over and don't hesitate to dive on in, I part her folds and push my tongue inside her as far as I can get it, I suck her and hard as I can drinking her delicious juice, she screams in pleasure and begs for more and I'm happy to give it to her, I do this for a while then decide I want to taste somewhere else, flipping her over again, I gently pull her cheeks apart and push my tongue up her asshole, she screams and I feel a gush of liquid, her juices are squirting everywhere, I feel a sense of pride that I got that reaction from her, I continue to suck her back entrance and slide two fingers into her front, her screams become louder as she start to cum again.

"Yes Michael, oh yes, yes, yes" she screams.

Finally after she finishes cumming yet again, I can't take the throbbing anymore, I get up and sitting on the couch pull her towards me so she's straddling me, she takes hold of my length and lowers herself down onto it, we both moan as we feel how deep it is, we enter oblivion together as she starts to really move, couch bangs of the wall as she rides me hard, she feels so good, her entrance is tight and squeezes me in just the right way, our moans bounce of the walls as we cum together, we rest for a few minutes then I stand making her stand with me, I gather up our clothes and gesture for her to follow me, we sneak upstairs to my room, upon entering I close the door and throw our clothes on the floor, pulling her to me, I push her down, knowing what I want she kneels down and takes me in her mouth and like earlier I pound myself into her as she swallows every drop of me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _ **Hey guys first of all I would like to say that I know the last chapter was very unlike Michael but I wanted to do something drastic and out of character to show how much his fathers death has hurt him and show that his head isn't in the right place however that will be the only chapter like that with a one night.**_

Michael pov.

I open my eyes and groan as the light makes my head throb even more, I really shouldn't drink alcohol, what even happened last night, I can't remember a thing, I frown as I try to force my thoughts back to last night, buts it's all a big blur, I'm not accustomed to being drunk and really shouldn't let myself get in that state, but it took the pain away and for that I was grateful, I feel something move behind me and I turn around gently, the memories from last night come flying back to me as I see Kai lying sound asleep next to me, oh crap, no what have I done, and to do it that way, I think as I remember how we were intimate, I had always vowed to love and cherish a women in bed, make sure she felt loved, but I treated Kai like a whore, even though from what I remember she didn't seem to mind, but that's not the point, I have never felt that way about Kai and I never will, even looking at her now I feel none of the sexual attraction I had for her last night and know it was just the alcohol controlling my actions and the desperate need to feel something other than the numbness or dull pain.

I sigh deeply as I know I need to wake her and apologise for last night and tell her that it can't ever happen again, it will complicate things to much, as she is a member of my staff, and I don't like to have one night stands or sex like that, sure last night was nice don't get me wrong, but I always find I feel dirty after having sex like that and I don't like it, I think it's because of the way my mother brought me up, to be a man of god and a Jehovah's witness, its just not how I like to make love and even then there was no love at all last night.

I'm about to wake Kai when I remember that since we did that last night I'm probably not clothed, after a quick look under the covers I see I'm right, getting up I quickly grab some clean clothes and head to my adjoined bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and dressing I go back into my bedroom to see Kai is still asleep, I grab a bath robe so she can wear it back to her own bedroom so she can get clean clothes.

I sit on the edge of the bed and gently shake her awake, her eyes flutter open and she looks at me confused, I wonder if she doesn't remember it either.

"Morning Kai" I say to test the water.

"Mr Jackson, what are you doing at my house" she asks puzzled.

"You don't remember last night" I ask her.

"No what happened" she asks.

"You came over after I told you I was lonely over email, we had a couple bottles of wine together" I fill some blanks in hoping to jog her memory.

"Did I pass out or something" she asks.

"No but we did get pretty drunk, the alcohol took over us and we ended up in bed together" I finally tell her the main thing that happened.

"You mean we fell asleep in the same bed" she asks and I can hear the caution in her voice.

"No Kai, we had sex last night, I'm very sorry" I say.

As expected she jumps up and looks at me horrified.

"No, no, no, you're my boss this can't be happening, and oh no what have I done to Brandon, I've cheated on him, he'll never forgive me" she yells and I can hear the panic in her voice, what she just said finally sinks in, uh oh, she cheated on Brandon, she has a partner, I mentally slap my hand against my forehead, now some guy is probably going to want to kill me for sleeping with his girl.

"Kai I'm sorry I didn't realise you had a partner" I say.

"It was my fault, last night had nothing to do with you, you were desperate to feel something, drunk and your head is all over the place, I on the other hand had no other excuse, its me who should apologise in my drunken state I took advantage of you sir, I am ashamed and understand if you want to fire me" she says sadly and hangs her head.

"Kai, it's ok, you can have the day off today and go sort things out with your partner if you want, it takes two people to do what we did last night, I should have said no and stopped you, I won't fire you but I would understand if you wanted to quit since it will be awkward for us and your partner if he forgives you" I tell her.

"Thank you sir" she says, she looks down and realises she's only standing with the duvet wrapped round her since she jumped out of bed in shock.

I hand her the bath robe that I still have in my hands, when she takes I turn my back to her to give her privacy, I hear the duvet fall to the floor, and a few seconds her voice.

"I'm decent" she says.

I turn back around to see she is indeed now wearing the robe and is now gathering up the clothes she was wearing last night, when she picks her panties I notice a white stain on them and something clicks into place, if we were in the living at the start I wouldn't have had access to protection, and I don't remember putting any on when we came up here, I look at Kai's face to see it has drained of all colour, her eyes are on her underwear as well and I know that she has realised the same thing I just did, her eyes snap to mine and I feel ashamed that I forgot such an important thing.

"Kai, I'm sorry I should have worn protection, are you on the pill since you have a partner" I ask hoping she will say she is.

"I've been on it for a while, I only just came of, my doctor did say it could take some time before I could have a baby we might be ok" she says.

That brings some relief to me, we stand there for a few moments in silence not knowing what to say to each other, finally she speaks.

"I'll just go back to my own room to get dressed and freshened up" she says, I move so she can get past me.

"See you downstairs" I say and she nods closing the door behind her.

I sit down on my bed to think for a moment, Kai is an amazing chef and the kids love her, se understands what we like and what we don't like, she's also very patient, which is the main thing a person needs when they cook for me, I'm a bit of a fussy eater, but she never minded, she was always patient with me, she was an amazing friend and would make a perfect partner, I just didn't see her like that, she was like a sister to me, my mobile starts to ring and I look to see its my mother, I answer it.

"Hello mum" I say.

"What's wrong" she asks immediately.

I swear sometimes it's a curse when your mother knows you better than you know yourself, I can never lie to her, and I don't even attempt to because I hate lying anyway.

"I slept with Kai" I say.

"You mean you shared a bed, well that's ok if persons tired then it's natural to fall asleep next to each other" she says not understanding what I told her.

"Mum I mean I had sex with her, we had sex last night" I say.

"As in you're together, you decided to be in a relationship with her" she asks.

"No mum, we drank to much wine last night and we had a one night stand" I say slowly preparing for the yelling.

"YOU DID WHAT, MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT, A MAN OF THE LORD DOES NOT ENTER INTIMATE SITUATIONS WITH A WOMEN WHO HE ISN'T MARRIED TO" she yells at me very loudy and I hold the phone away from my ear slightly to protect my ear drum.

"I know mum, it was a stupid mistake, we had a talk this morning and we've agreed to put it behind us and move on" I say when she finally stops yelling.

"Well at least you're being adults about it, but I'm warning you now if she gets pregnant from this you will accept responsibility, help and look after her" she says.

"You know I would do that anyway mum, I thought you knew me better to know I would" I say shocked that she felt she had to remind me.

"I know you would son, I'm sorry for yelling at you I shouldn't have, I'm just so shocked, this just isn't like you" she says.

"I know I was shocked this morning when I woke up, my heads all over the place, I think it finally hit home that he's gone" I say and my voice cracks at the end.

"Oh Michael my son don't upset yourself now, it's alright" she says soothingly and her voice calms me down.

I hear a voice calling me in the house, listening more closely I recognise that it's Paris.

"Mum I'm going to have to let you go, Paris is calling for me" I explain.

"Ok son, see you soon" she says

I agree and we end the call, just as I'm about to stand I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in Paris" I call.

She walks in and smiles when she sees me.

"Hey daddy, why haven't you come down for breakfast yet, Kai already got your granola ready you" she says.

"I was talking to grandma on the phone" I explain.

"Oh ok is she ok" she asks.

"Yes she's fine" I say.

"That's good, Prince was looking for you" she says.

"He is, I'll go see him now" I say and go to stand, but stop myself when I notice her head hang sadly.

"Hey princess, just because I'm focusing more on Prince doesn't mean I will stop loving you, but he's very upset about grandpa Joe, I know its hard to share when you love something so much but sometimes we have to make sacrifices" I explain.

"I know, maybe it will be good for me, help me branch out a bit and be more independent" she says and I'm slightly surprised when she says that.

"That's my girl, I'm glad you're try that, the world is a scary, but just because your being independent doesn't mean you're standing alone, I will always be there to help you when you need it, but some day it will be through the memories you have of me" I say, a look of sadness crosses her features.

"I know, its not something you want to think about, and hopefully it won't happen for a while yet, but I just want to make sure you know that it will happen" I say and she nods her head.

"Daddy promise" she says.

"Promise what" I ask confused.

"That it won't happen for a while, promise" she says and she looks at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

I know I shouldn't since it's a promise I can't keep but I can't say no to those eyes and I don't want her upset.

"I promise I will not leave and go to heaven for a long time" I say.

She smiles satisfied with my answer and hops of the bed, I stand as well and walk down the stairs, I find Blanket and Prince in the kitchen as I'm approaching I hear the sound of flesh slapping flesh and Kai saying no that that wasn't a very nice thing to do, I run into the room and don't even have to ask what's happened, one look at Prince's guilty face and Blanket rubbing his cheek I know he's hit him, I'm shocked, they've never been violent towards each other, they say a few bad words every now and again because they pick it up from the guests I have over but that's it, I look at Prince and he looks away refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Prince look at me" I say sternly.

He turns his eyes back to mine.

"Go to your room and calm down right now please I will be up in a minute to speak to you" I tell him.

He gets up and disappears out the room, I kneel down in front of Blanket and he moves his hand so I can have a look at where Prince slapped him, it's already turning red and angry, I lift him off the stool and place him on the worktop, grabbing ice from the fridge I go back to him.

"This might sting a little bit ok" I warn him so he knows to expect it.

Gently as I can I press the cold ice against his sore cheek, he whimpers and pulls away.

"I know it hurts just now son but this will make it feel better I promise" I tell him.

He lets me hold the ice against his cheek while I ask Kai what happened.

"Blanket was trying to mess around with him like they normally do, but Prince was being himself, I think he's upset and he just snapped and hit him" she explains.

"Ok thank you Kai, could you watch over him while I go talk to Prince" I ask her.

"Yes of course" she says and takes over holding the ice against his face, I turn to Paris.

"Stay here with Kai ok, I'm going to have a talk with your brother" I explain and exit the room.

It turns out Kai was right, when I reach his door I can hear him sobbing, I enter the room and see him cuddled up to the Kenya the brown Labrador I got him when he was younger.

She is very loyal and protective over him, even as I move closer I make sure to be slow as I notice her watching me closely looking for any signs I'm a threat to her master.

As I try to sit on the bed her lip curls and she growls, I understand why and to be honest I'm grateful, I know she will protect him no matter what.

"Prince, son its dad, can you tell Kenya I come in peace before she eats me" I say.

"Kenya heal" he sniffles.

The dog stops growling but stll watches me carefully, I sit on the bed and pull Prince into my arms and rock him back and forth in an attempt to soothe him, I knew it would be a while before I could talk to him but I didn't mind, soothing my children when they are sad comes before everything else, I continue to soothe him and when he calms down I notice his breathing even out and know he's asleep, I feel silly but I can't help but whisper to Kenya.

"You're a good dog Kenya, I know you will keep him safe when I can't, and I thank you for that" I say.

She tilts her head and perks her ears, it looks as though she understood me, but that would be impossible, she gently nudges my hand and taking the hint I scratch her behind the ear, she soon also falls asleep with her head on Prince's knee.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kai pov.

I watch in awe as Paris tends to her little brother, their bond is strong and quite frankly I'm jealous, I wish I had siblings that I could have that bond with, I watch them as she makes sure the ice stays on his cheek and she pulls it away every now and then to check on it, it's becoming slightly red but it's not to bad. My thoughts are broken by the sound of my phone ringing, I pull it out my bag to see it's my boyfriend Brandon, shit, I can't believe I had sex with Mr Jackson last night, I don't even know what came over me, well the alcohol came over me, I completely blacked out all I remember was feeling really sorry for him because of the death of his father, I remember him saying he wanted to feel something other than the pain and the numbness and wishing I could help him with that, then we opened another bottle of wine and everything else is black.

Taking a deep breath I answer the call.

"Hey baby, where are you" he asks.

"I'm at work just now but Mr Jackson said he doesn't need me today so I can take the day off" I say.

"Cool, can we meet at your place" he asks.

"Yeah sure of course, I need to speak to you about something anyway" I say.

"Ok see you then beautiful" he says and we end the call.

I take another deep breath and put my phone back in my purse, grabbing my jacket I put it on, I decide I'll wait for Mr Jackson to come down so I can let him know that I've left, as I think the though of quitting crosses my mind, even if Brandon doesn't take me back, it's just to awkward to be around Mr Jackson, since he told me about last night and I started to wake up a bit more, some memories of last night came back to me, that's how I know it was the alcohol that influenced me, I never have sex like that, and I've never even thought of Mr Jackson like that, don't get me wrong I can't deny that last night wasn't amazing, he felt good, but Brandon has the passion and love, Brandon's who I want.

I sit down on one of the chairs to wait for Mr Jackson to come down as I don't want to leave the kids alone, they are still sitting and talking with each other, I zone out on my thoughts and wander how I'm going to tell Brandon about what I've done, there's no easy way to tell you partner you cheated on them.

I run my hands through my hair and pull it to stop myself from screaming in frustration, the guilt is eating me up.

What am I going to do.

Michael pov.

Prince is still fast asleep in my arms and so is Kenya, I don't want to wake him so I just sit there and let him sleep, I hear a rumbling and I look towards the sound I realise it's Kenya snoring, I try to hold back my laughter so I don't wake Prince but it's really hard the dog continues to snore and I'm trying to hold back my laughter so much that I end up snorting, Prince jumps awake and looks up at me with sleepy red eyes.

"Sorry son, Kenya was snoring and it was so funny" I explain.

Another rumble sounds and Prince bursts out laughing, I join him and we are in fits of laughter, this is why I love my kids, I haven't laughed like this since my father passed, we continue to laugh uncontrollably, so much so that tears are running down our cheeks, finally we manage to stop laughing and calm down.

"How are you feeling apple head" I ask him.

"Ok a little sad" he answers.

"You're not yourself lately, it's not like you to lash out at your siblings, especially not Blanket, you two are inseparable what happened" I ask him.

"He was trying to toy fight with me and I was to sad, I tried telling him to leave me alone but he kept pushing and I just snapped, I didn't mean to" he voice shakes and his bottom lip starts to tremble.

"Shhh its ok apple head come here" I pull him into a hug and rock him back and forth.

"I understand it's hard son and I know that it's very easy to get annoyed with people who won't leave you alone when you ask them, but Blanket is still very young and he doesn't understand that sometimes someone who's in pain would rather be alone, he was just trying to cheer you up" I explain to him.

"I know is he ok" he asks.

"Yeah he's ok, just a little confused at why you did it" I tell him.

"I'll go down and say sorry" he says and climbs off the bed.

Feeling her master move Kenya wakes up and jumping off the bed she follows him to the door, I get up and follow as well, we go downstairs to the kitchen and Prince stops when he sees Blanket sitting on a stool with the ice pack still pressed on his cheek, he walks up to his little brother and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blanket, I never meant to hit you, I was just feeling sad, please forgive me" he says.

"It's ok Prince, I should've left you alone when you asked me to instead of bugging you" Blanket says.

I smile as the forgive each other, it's now I realise that Kai is sitting at the table with her jacket on, she looks lost in thought and I imagine she's probably thinking of the best way to tell her partner about last night, I feel guilty, I let my grief cloud my judgement and her relationship is going to pay the price, she must notice me looking at her as her eyes drift over to me, I gesture with my head for her to follow me and she does, she grabs her things as well, we go into the hallway and I turn to face her.

"Hey Kai, I'm surprised you're still here, I thought you would have left by now" I say.

"I wanted to make sure you all got breakfast first before I left" she says.

"What that really means is you're trying to leave it as long as possible before you see your partner because you're afraid of his reaction" I say seeing right through her.

"Yeah, basically" she confesses.

"Look Kai I understand that things are going to be awkward between us now and I just wanted to let you know that even though I would love for you to stay because you're an amazing cook and you know our eating habits now and the kids like you, but if you're not comfortable and want to leave the job I understand" I say.

"Thank you sir, I was considering quitting but I haven't made up my mind yet" she says.

"Well I just wanted you to know that what ever you decide I respect your decision, and also if you did decide to stay last night would never ever happen again, and to ensure that I would never have any alcohol in my system while you're around, that way nothing like that will ever happen again" I explain to her.

"Thank you again sir, I'll let you know what I decide and if I do leave I can give you a list of other chefs that might be able to suit you and the families needs well enough" she suggests.

"Thank you Kai, I appreciate that, good luck with your partner, I really do hope everything goes ok" I say.

"Thank you again, I should get going, he's meeting me at my flat" she says and walks towards the front door, I watch her leave and then go back to the kitchen once she's gone.

The kids are right where I left them and I'm glad to see that Prince and Blanket are the best of friends again.

Kai pov.

Once I arrive at the front door of my apartment I notice that Brandon isn't here yet, I breath a sigh of relief, at least I'll have a few moments to settle in and clear my head if I can, I get my key out my purse and unlock my door, I got through to my living room and take my jacket off, I sit on the sofa and try to think how I'm going to tell him, I have no idea and I'm terrified of losing him but I know I can't hide it from him.

The door bell rings and I jump, gathering myself I get up and go to let him in, I know it's him because no one else knows I have a day off, I open the door and sure enough there he is, the man I love, as I look at him, I remember why I love him and the guilt feels even worse, I can't believe I did this to him.

"Hey baby" he says and stepping forward he kisses me.

I know I shouldn't but right now I just need him to love me, it could be the last time we do this, so I pull him into the house and towards the bedroom, when we enter the room I push his jacket off his shoulders and kiss him harder but still keep it slow and sensual, this is what I like, making love, slow and sensual, I break the kiss to take his shirt off, but get the shock of my life when the shirt slips over his face it's no longer his face that's there, it's Mr Jackson's face, what the hell is happening, I step back in shock and turn away from him, but it's not the guilt that has caused my reaction, it's the way my heart fluttered when I saw his face, what the hell is that all about, I've never thought about him in that way, a hand on my shoulder jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Hey what happened are you ok" Brandon asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just felt a bit sick for a moment there and a dizzy spell came on" I make up a lie.

"Oh that's ok, maybe we shouldn't do this just now then, and how about we just cuddle for now" he suggests.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you, it's going to be painful for you and I'll understand if you hate me, you have every right, I should never have pulled you in here to make love without telling you first, that's why I got queasy because the guilt took over me" I explain to him.

"Hey what ever it is it can't be that bad can it" he says trying to lighten the mood.

I ignore him because I'm too busy contemplating how to tell him, I sit on the bed and he follows my lead, I take a deep breath and prepare myself.

"Do you remember who I work for" I ask him.

"Yes you work for Michael Jackson, how could someone forget something like that" he chuckles.

"Well as you know his father Joe Jackson recently passed away" I continue.

"Yeah you told me as soon as you heard" he says.

"And you also know that when I got food poisoning he let me stay and looked after me" I add.

"Yeah you told me that to which I'm grateful to him since I couldn't get away from work" he answers.

"Ok well last night I sent him an email telling him that I would be able to go back to work now that the food poisoning has gone, we got talking and he said he was lonely, I wanted to pay him back for looking after me so I went over to keep him company and try to cheer him up, he opened a bottle of wine and we talked for hours, we continued to drink and even opened a second bottle, by the time we finished that one we were really drunk, him more so because he doesn't drink alcohol often, anyway we were getting more relaxed and we kissed" I stop then and wait to see his reaction.

He stares at me with a blank but knowing expression, he knows what's coming.

"You stopped right, please tell me you stopped" he pleads with me.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say we did but we didn't, the alcohol took over and we slept together, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you and I understand if you hate me and want to never see me again" I tell him.

"I honestly can't answer that right now, I'm too shocked, I never expected this from you, I need some time to think this over and be on my own for a bit, I don't want to break up just now but I think we should go on a break" he says.

"Ok I understand, I expected you to leave, you deserve better than this and I had no right to do this to you, I really am sorry" I say.

"Do you love him, is that it" he asks.

"I don't know, I have thought about him a lot more than I normally would, but I don't know how I feel about him, even if I did love him it wouldn't matter I know he doesn't feel the same" I explain.

"Ok, well I should get going, I'll contact you once I get my head straight" he says and getting up off the bed he goes to the bedroom door.

Before he leaves he stops and turns slightly.

"If we don't work this out, I really enjoyed having you in my life and I'll always love you" he says.

"I'll always love you to" I say and he walks out, I hear his footsteps walking through the apartment and then the sound of the front door opening and closing then I know he's gone.

I look at the clock and see it's only early afternoon not even lunch time yet, I lay back on my bed and sigh deeply, I feel guilty about the way I hurt him, but ever since I got home I can't stop thinking about Mr Jackson, Michael, I feel a bit naughty calling my boss by his first name, we've always been professional, except of course last night, that was far from professional, I close my eyes and try to take a nap, but every time I do, all I can see is his face and feel the pleasure he gave me last night, finally I give up on the map and decide I'll go back to work, I thought I would need the whole day off to recover from the heartache of Brandon leaving me, but for some reason it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to, I think it's because of my new found feelings for Michael, I smile at using his first name again, such a sexy name.

I grab my things and head out the door locking it behind me, my excitement is becoming uncontrollable, even just to see him again, I know I can't tell him how I really feel, but at least I get to be close to him, I quicken my pace as I head towards the Jackson house hold.

Michael pov.

Since Kai left I've been going through the motions, looking after the kids making sure they're behaving, keeping a special eye on Prince to make sure he's ok, they are all on the floor playing with their toys, I've completely zoned out, lost in my thoughts I don't realise that Prince is standing in front of me until the movement of him walking away gets my attention.

"Prince what's wrong" I ask him.

"I want a cuddle but you wouldn't answer me" he says sadly.

"Son daddies sorry, I was lost in my thoughts, come here" I say and open my arms.

He climbs on my knee and cuddles into me, I hug him closer to me and I feel his breathing start to slow and even out throughout the next couple of minutes, he's fell asleep on my knee, he hasn't done that since he was a baby, I watch Blanket and Paris still playing on the floor and smile at the bond they have, all three of them have always been close, which I'm thankful for, I don't think I could handle three siblings that didn't get along, Prince stretches out like a starfish on my knee and I chuckle at him, he's fast asleep and I can't help but wander if he's sleeping ok at nights because it's not like him to be this tired, I hear the front door open and close and assume it's just one of my security guys they often come and go from the house to patrol the grounds.

I look at the clock to see it's coming lunch time, being careful not to wake him I stand up and lay Prince on the couch so he can sleep for longer, I go to the kitchen and freeze when I walk in, Kai is there and has already made three sandwiches and I can see her starting to prepare a fourth.

"None for me Kai, I'm not very hungry" I say.

"Are you sure Mr Jackson you need to eat" she asks me.  
"I already had an early lunch" I lie.

"Ok" she says and I can hear the suspicion in her voice, she knows I'm lying.

"What are you doing back, I thought you would want the day off for obvious reasons" I ask her.

"I wanted to come back, he said he needed time to think and left after I told him, I wanted something to distract me so I thought I would come back to work, that's not a problem is it" she asks.

"No of course not, I'm happy to have you back, I know it's only been a few hours but did you think about what you said earlier" I ask her.

"Yes I have, I love this job, I've gotten attached to the kids and I must admit I'm attached to you as well, you're a really kind person and it's not every day you get a boss like that, and so if it's not to awkward I would like to stay" she says.

"Thank you for your honesty Kai, I know the kids have gotten attached to you and I must say I see you more as a friend than an employee, I would love it if you would stay on with us" I say because it's the truth.

Although I did hold something back, after Kai and I talked this morning and I was sitting in my bedroom, I was adamant that I had no romantic feelings for her and that it was the wine that caused last night, but ever since she left to talk to her partner I can't stop thinking about her, and the joy I felt when I saw her standing in the kitchen was hard to hide, she smiles and hugs me when I say we would like her to stay, she fits perfectly in my arms and my heart flutters, I never thought I would fall her, but it's safe to say I have, and I will keep her as close to me as possible, but I won't tell her, because I know she doesn't feel the same, she loves Brandon, but I wish she would love me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kai pov.

A few weeks later.

It's been a couple of weeks since Michael and I slept together, so far everything has gone back to normal, except one thing, After I spoke to Brandon I gave him the space and time he asked for but it turned out that he didn't need as much time as I thought to make his decision, three days after we had talked he sent me a text asking me if I could meet him at the café round the corner from my flat, I agreed.

Flashback Three days after their meeting.

I enter the small café and see Brandon sitting in our usual place, we first met in this café and had our first date here, after we would come her all the time for lunch dates, it became our little spot, I don't know if I should take that he wanted to meet here as a good sign or as a sign of goodbye, well there's only one way to find out, I smile at him as I approach the table, I sit down in the chair opposite him.

"Hey Brandon, how've you been" I ask him to test the water.

"Yeah I've been ok, I took the liberty of ordering our usual, hot chocolate with cream and a chocolate chip muffin" he says and I look down to see he has in fact done that.

That's what we order every time we come in here, that was what made us meet each other, we placed our order at the same time and heard each other ask for the same thing, we ended up sitting together and just clicked straight away, I smile at the memory.

"Thank you, I am feeling pretty hungry" I say and take a sip of the drink and start to eat the muffin.

It's difficult at first but we manage to slowly get a conversation going, the atmosphere is so thick that you could cut it with a knife, the comfortableness we had with each other is long gone and I can feel that this isn't going well, we catch up on what we've both been doing lately and finally Brandon confronts the elephant in the room.

"So, are you still working for him" he asks.

"I love my job Brandon, he pays well and his kids are so sweet and respectful, so yes I am still working for him, but nothing else has happened between us, we've gone back to being strictly professional around each other" I explain.

"It isn't awkward" he asks.

"It can be, he feels terrible about what happened especially since you and I are together which he didn't know about" I explain because I want him to know that this wasn't Michaels fault.

"So he had no idea that you were with me" he asks.

"No, no idea and he feels really guilty" I explain again.

"Did it mean anything, do you like him" he asks.

I'm about to say no but I freeze, looking at the sadness in his eyes I can't lie to him.

"I never thought about it before that night" I start.

"But after that night" he asks.

"After that night I have thought about him more and I think that I may have some feelings for him" I say slowly.

"Ok, does he feel the same way" he asks.

"I don't know, I don't think so, we haven't talked about that night at all" I say.

"Ok, thank you for being honest with me Kai, I'm grateful for that and I feel now that I need to be honest with you, I love you and I care for you, but I just can't let go the fact that you gave yourself and your body to another man, I don't want either of us to get hurt, but every time I look at you, all I remember is you telling me about that night and I know that every time you leave to go to work, I'm going to be going to crazy not knowing if you're just cooking for the family or having sex with him, I feel like I can't trust you now, especially since I know that you have feelings for him, feelings that will likely only grow the more you're around him" he explains.

"I understand that and you have every right to not trust me" I say.

"Would you be able to guarantee and promise me that you wouldn't sleep with him again if the opportunity came up and you were caught up in the moment, would you be able to control yourself if you were with me" he asks me.

I already the answer, I wouldn't be able to say no, the way I've described it so far is that my feelings are just minor and it did start like that, but he's right in what he said, every time I see him my feelings are just getting stronger and it's only been three days, I need to be truthful and I know as soon as I answer this our relationship will be over.

"No, I'm really sorry, but I can't promise you that I won't do it again because my feelings are slightly stronger than I first made out, you were right in what you said" I explain.

"They just get stronger every time you see him" he fills the rest in and I nod my head.

"Well I can't live my life like that, constantly worrying that while you're at work you could be in bed with him, that's not a relationship and it's healthy for either of us, I didn't want it to be this way but I don't think we have any other choice, I think it's better for both of us that we part ways, I have no ill feelings towards you or him and I wish you all the best" he says.

"Thank you for being so nice, you have every right to flip out but you've been really calm and patient with me and I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't plan for this to happen and I didn't want it to be this way either, I'm really sorry Brandon" I say.

We stand up and he pulls me into his arms for one last hug, after that we part ways.

Flashback over.

Now here we are a couple weeks later and I really do feel that ending our relationship was for the best, I didn't tell Michael as we met during my lunch break so I didn't need the day off, I returned to work like everything was normal, I did feel sad that Brandon was no longer in my life, but it was no where near the heartache that I should feel after a break up and that's what made me realise it was for the best, As for Michael I'm becoming worried about him, I've noticed that ever since his father passed he hasn't been eating or drinking, he has lost a lot of weight over the past few weeks, but every time I try to make him eat he refuses, making excuses like he's not hungry, or he already ate while I was out, I know this isn't true because of the obvious weight loss and I can see he's growing weaker.

The kids have noticed it to, he walks around in a daze and often gets lost in his thoughts, Prince seems to be getting better, Paris and Blanket have been doing everything to lift his spirits, take his mind of it and make him feel loved, so far it seems to be working, if only we could do the same for Michael, but I've tried everything to get through to him, he just brushes everything off, his mother visits often and she also seems to be coping better, I admire her strength, but I think she knows, every time she's here I can see her glancing at me from the corner of her eye and it's worrying me.

Its' 8am and I've just arrived at the house, I haven't made breakfast though as Michael likes to make that meal for them, the kids love French toast and Michael has a secret recipe that the children love, then I make lunch and dinner and also any other snacks the kids might need throughout the day, but today I have a plan, instead of giving Michael the option, I have already prepared his granola and I'm hoping that when he sees that he won't want to hurt my feelings and will eat, yes ,yes I know I'm tricking him and using his good nature against him, but it's either that or he ends up really ill.

I hear Michael and the kids coming downstairs towards the kitchen and cross my fingers.

Michael pov.

The past couple of weeks have been pretty much back to normal, except for the fact that I've retreated in to myself, I just feel numb all the time, I don't eat, I don't drink fluids and I don't sleep, Kai is trying so hard to make me eat but I just don't feel hungry or thirsty, I feel like I have no energy in my body, just numbness, once I was washed and dressed I left my room to go downstairs to make the kids some French toast, as I walk along the upper landing the kids emerge from their rooms dressed and ready at the same time, I greet them and we head downstairs, I walk into the kitchen and the first thing I notice is a single bowl of granola, I sigh knowing fine well why Kai has done this, she knows I don't like hurting peoples feelings, I ignore it for now to see if she'll bring it up.

"Good morning Kai" I say to greet her, I even smile to try and fool her into thinking I'm ok.

"Good morning Mr Jackson" she says and gives me a fond smile and her eyes light up when she sees me.

Mmmmm that's odd she's never done that before.

"How are you today" I ask her as I go about making the kids toast, the kids are sitting at the table talking amongst each other.

"I'm good today, I feel like everything has sorted itself out" she says.

"So does that mean you and Brandon sorted everything out" I ask her.

"Well, we met up over lunch and we talked about what happened, he wanted to know what happened in more detail and I could feel that things weren't the same and we decided that we could never get what we had back, the trust is broken and it can't be repaired, we parted on good terms and he said he doesn't hold any grudges or ill feelings towards us" she explains.

By now we're whispering so the kids don't hear us.

"I'm sorry Kai, I never meant for this to happen" I start but she cuts me off.

"Michael don't it wasn't just you, I was in the wrong as well, what's the saying it takes two to tango" she says.

"I suppose you're right" I say.

"Well I already fixed your breakfast for you, so it's already you just need to make the kids toast" she says and I catch a hint of hope in her voice.

I look over at the bowl and feel my stomach drop, I really don't feel like eating but I know it's the only way to put her mind at rest.

"Thanks Kai I'll get it as soon as I'm done making the toast" I say and she smiles brightly.

Ok what is going on, this isn't like her she's normally so professional not that I'm complaining since I think her smile is beautiful, but my heart won't stop racing and ok my manhood is twitching and an erection is threatening to rise, I smile back at her and continue to make the kids toast, Once the toast is ready I plate it up and hand it to the kids, they eat eagerly and I turn my attention to my next task, the bowl of granola, I can feel Kai watching me and so forcing a smile to my face I sit at the table and taking a mental deep breath I put the first spoon full in my mouth, my stomach turns and lurches but I manage to force it down my throat, Kai sees my reaction and reassures me.

"You will feel queasy when you eat, because you haven't eaten properly in the last couple of weeks your stomach has shrunk but the more you eat the more you will feel better" she explains.

I smile at her to show that I understand and agree, but on the inside I'm about ready to put the entire thing in the bucket, Kai's phone beeps and she checks it, I stare at the bowl and focus on keeping the food down as right now it feels like it's going to come back up.

"Oh no" I hear Kai cry out.

"What's wrong" I ask her.

"My mum just text me asking me to phone her but she knows I'm at work and can't" she says.

"That's ok it's not the end of the world, you can call her, the meals been made and it's not time to clean up yet you have time call her" I say.

"Are you sure" she asks.

"Yes I'm sure, go on call her" I say and she smiles at me then leaves the room.

"I'm still hungry" Paris say suddenly.

Seeing an opportunity I turn to her.

"You can have some of this if you want" I say.

"Are you sure daddy that's for you" she asks.

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't feel very well today" I say.

"Ok then" she says and I pass the bowl to her.

I feel guilty for doing this because I know Kai means well, but I just can't stomach it.

"Just don't tell Kai, she'll give me a row" I say.

The kids laugh and Paris eats the cereal, I'm on edge in case Kai comes back in but Paris finishes the cereal quickly, I take the bowl and go to the sink and put all the dishes in, I hear a door open and close and turn around to see Kai has entered the room.

"Did you eat it all" she asks me.

"Yeah all gone" I say and force myself to smile at her.

She looks at me suspiciously but says nothing more about it, she begins to fill the sink with hot water and dish soup, once the sink is full enough she turns of the tap and begins to wash the dishes, I grab a towel and decide to help her she notices what I'm doing.

"Mr Jackson you don't have to do that it is after all what you pay me for" she says.

"I want to help plus I like your company" I say, the kids have left and gone outside, I can hear them playing tag and laughing.

I notice that Kai blushes when I say this, this is why I'm helping her, I've came to a conclusion about the way she's acting around me, I want to get close so I can try something with her that will confirm my theory, as we work in the kitchen I start to flirt with her, don't judge I have a reason, I think Kai lied to me when she said that night meant nothing, ever since that night I've noticed she's staying closer to me, she's blushing if I give her a comment and as I flirt with her, she flirts back but doesn't seem to click on, once the dishes are done I make up an excuse to prolong our time alone together.

"I need to ask a favour" I begin.

"Ok" she says.

"My house manager hasn't arrived yet and I really need to strip my bed covers, so I was going to do it myself but I was wondering if you could help" I ask her.

"Yeah sure I guess I could help" she says and we head up stairs.

When we reach my bedroom I quietly lock the door so the kids can't burst in, they know to knock first and wait for an answer anyway but just in case.

"So why do you want to change them, I don't see anything wrong" she says.

"I have a confession, I didn't want to change the bed" I say.

She turns towards me and looks at me confused.

"So why did you ask me to come up here if you didn't want my help" she asks.

I don't answer her instead I move towards her, once I reach her I cup her face in my hands and wait, just like I thought she would her façade drops and she kisses me, I kiss her back and push her down on the bed, we make out but I keep it slow and passionate, I want to show her I feel the same and that I can be a compassionate lover, I realise her lips and gently start to kiss her neck, she's moaning and I can tell she's enjoying it, this was as far as I planned to go but my erection is become painful, I grind against her and she moans even louder, I take her top and bra off and start to play and tease her breasts, the last time she spent most of the time pleasuring me this time I will pleasure her and show her body the love and attention it needs, I start to work my way down her middle towards her lower body, I slide her lower clothing off so her sex is bare for me, I can see she's wet and aroused, I gently take her clit in my mouth and suck, she moves her hips and I continue to pleasure and tease her lower area.

After a few minutes I stop and remove my own clothing, I climb on top of her and she spreads her legs giving me complete access, but before I enter her, I lean down and kiss her passionately, then I whisper in her ear.

"I love you Kai".

"I love you to Michael" she breaths out and I enter her, I slowly ease myself in and out of her and kiss her lips, neck and breasts, making sure to make her feel loved, I haven't made love like this in a long time and it feels heavenly, our moans vibrate of the walls and the world around us disappears.

A couple minutes later.

Kai and I are lying cuddled up to each other, we got dressed again and I unlocked the door since we're decent so if the kids need anything they can come in, we haven't talked we're just embracing each other and enjoying each others company, then Kai gets up.

"What's wrong" I ask her.

"Nothing I just need a bathroom break" she says and smiles.

She disappears through the door and I get up to go to the window so I can check on the kids, they're still playing outside which is good because that means they didn't hear us, I turn to go back to the bed but I feel dizzy, the world spins for a few seconds then I feel like I'm falling and the world goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Michael pov.

I open my eyes to see a white ceiling above me, there's a bright white light attached to the roof, what happened, the last thing I remember is Kai and I making love and then she went to the bathroom, I looked out the window to check on the kids and then everything went black, I turn my head to look around the room, oh no, I'm in hospital, I hate hospitals, further inspection shows I'm hooked up to many wires which lead to several drips.

"Michael you're awake finally" I hear a familiar soft voice say.

I turn my head in the direction of the voice to see Kai sitting at the side of my bed, she smiles warmly at me and I smile back.

"What happened" I ask her.

"Well while I was in the bathroom I heard a thump, I cam running through to the bedroom and found you lying on the floor by the window, I tried to wake you up but you were unconscious and wouldn't stir" she explains.

"How long was I out for" I ask.

"This happened yesterday it's early morning now so about a day" she explains.

"Ok do they know what's wrong with me" I ask.

"Yes, your severely malnourished and dehydrated because you're not eating or drinking, that's what these drips are for, one is fluid, the other is food" she tells me.

I think about that for a second, I put myself here, because I wouldn't eat or drink, because I let the numbness get the better of me when I shouldn't have, my kids could've lost their father when they needed me most, Kai and I had just confessed our love for each other, not to mention that it's not fair to my mother after she's still trying to cope without dad, I realise now that I can't go on like this, I need to heal and mourn but I need to look after myself and my family.

"Well the can take the drips out" I say.

"Michael-" she starts but I cut her off.

"I don't need them" I say.

"Yes yo-" I cut her off again.

"No I don't because I'll start eating on my own again" I say.

"Really" her eyes light up.

"Yes I promise you I will eat" I say.

She gets off the chair and sits on the bed beside me, she kisses me and I kiss her back, it gets heated and we don't even hear the door open until I hear my mother's voice.

"Oh well pardon me for interrupting, this is a bit of a surprise" I hear her gasp.

Kai and I break apart and I smile at mum, I gesture for her to come over and she gives me a hug.

"So how long has this been going for, I thought you said it was just a one night stand" mum asks.

"It was but then we realised that we actually had feelings for each other, but we didn't hide it from anyone, we only just go together yesterday" I explain.

"I'm assuming that was before you collapsed" she says.

"Yes it was just before actually" I say.

"Well I'm very happy for you both, you know the kids need to know don't you Michael" she says.

"Yes I'll tell them when I get home" I say.

"Good and you had better start eating young man, or it will be you who ends up on the naughty step" she warns.

"Yes mama" I say blushing.

"Good I'll go get the kids" she says and walks out.

"Wow you really are a mummy's boy" Kai says in a teasing voice.

I blush and smile, I've always been close to my mum, she's so loving and caring, I open my mouth to say something else but I'm cut of by a squeal, uh oh attack of the children.

"DADDY!" My kids all scream at once and jump on the bed.

"Careful don't pull the wires out kids" Kai says and they stop jumping around,

Paris hugs me and refuses to let go.

"Daddy why won't you eat you need to eat so you can come home" she practically yells.

"I know, I've promised grandma and Kai and now I promise you my three angels I will eat from now on" I say and they all cheer.

"You guys are really happy" I say.

"Uncle Jackie gave us lots of candy" Blanket yells then slaps his hand over his mouth.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess this is the same Uncle Jackie that swore you to secrecy and not to tell me that" I say and he nods his head.

"Well I shall let it slide this once" I say and he sighs in relief.

The doctor walks in and asks how I'm doing.

"Yeah I feel better" I answer truthfully.

"That's good I know it's a really tough time but you need to be eating and drinking" he says.

"I know I already promised my family I would start eating and drinking regularly again" I say.

"Good well in that case I think you're strong enough to have the drips taken out as long as you keep eating so your body doesn't get weak again" he says.

"Thank you doctor" I say.

"And if you continue to eat and drink regularly and your body gets strong again I say you won't be here for longer than a couple of days" he says.

I thank him again and he lets me know a nurse will be along soon to take my drips out and then I will be giving the lunch menu, he leaves after that and the rest of the family come in, we chat amongst ourselves for a while until the nurse arrives, the family leaves to go outside so I have some privacy, the nurse smiles at me kindly.

"So your doctor says that you're improving and have promised to eat and drink on your own so the drips are allowed to come out, but I must warn you we do keep tabs on how much you're eating and drinking and as soon as we realise it's going down hill again you'll be straight back on the drips and kept in here for longer alright" she explains.

"Yes I understand I promised my family" I say.

"Look I know it's tough, but you'll make it, it's always hard when we lose someone, we just have to believe that they're in a better place and they're looking over us" she says as she removes the drips from my arms.

"Thank you I really appreciate that" I say she smiles and leaves the room allowing the family to come back in.

Like before the sit with me until the nurse comes back in and tells me what's available for lunch, I decide on a chicken sandwich, it's not KFC chicken but it'll do, it doesn't take long before the nurse is back with my food, just like before with the cereal my stomach churns when I eat, but everyone thinks that's because I've gone so long without eating and it will go away soon, so I force myself to eat the sandwich and hope they are right.

After a few minutes my stomach starts to feel better and stops churning, they stay with me all day but soon they have to leave as visiting hours are ending for dinner time, we say goodbye and I hug them, I see tears in my kids eyes and I feel guilty, I assure them that I will be home soon and they can come and see me tomorrow, Kai stays behind after they leave so we can say goodbye a little more privately, when the coast is clear she leans over the bed and kisses me deeply, our tongues dance together and we start to moan as it gets more heated, finally we remember where we are and pull away.

"I don't want to stop" Kai pants.

"I know baby, but this isn't the most private of places and I don't think the people would appreciate listening to us making love and getting lost in each other, especially since not wanting to brag or anything but you seem to be pretty loud when I please you" I say.

She shivers and moans.

"Good point but I'm so wet" she says.

"Well why don't you give me a special phone call later" I tell her.

"Oh yes your mobile is in the drawer I will definitely call" She says.

Giving me one last peck she put the duffel bag that they brought in for me on my bed so I can reach it.

"Thank you baby, I'll look forward to that call and I'll see you tomorrow" I say, she smiles and leaves.

The room is silent and it takes some getting used to, I don't like hospitals, haven't liked them since the Pepsi advert accident, but oh well nothing I can do about it, to take my mind of off where I am I start rummaging through the bag that they brought me, I find clean clothes, toiletries and varies books for entertainment, there's also my Ipod.

I grab a book and start to read it, I've read it a million times before and never get bored of it, it's one of those books where the storyline hooks you in and you can't put the book down, hours pass without me even realising it and before I know it I hear someone entering the room, I look up to see the same nurse from earlier, she has a sheet of paper in her hand and she brings the table closer to me.

"Here's the dinner choice list, if you tick what you want and I'll come back in a few minutes for it ok" she says.

"Yes thank you" I say and offering another polite smile she leaves.

I look through the list, I've heard small portions are like kids portions and large portions are normal sized, these are the only two portion choices so I choose a large, next I choose the actual meal, I decide on pasta salad and ice cream and jelly for pudding, I put the sheet back on the table so it's ready for the nurse when she comes back round, I pick my book back up and continue to read, the nurse comes back in and she has my meal, wait what I didn't even realise she'd took the sheet when did she come for that.

"You were to engrossed in your book when I came back and I didn't want to disturb you so I was super quiet" she explains.

She sets the meal down makes sure it's ok for me and then leaves, again my stomach churns with every bite but I take my time and finish the entire meal, I breath a sigh of relief that I made it through, hopefully this churning thing won't last long, I read my book for the rest of the night, as it gets closer to Kai phoning I can feel myself getting excited, I can't wait, I've never had phone sex before so I'm very curious guess I'll just have to wait and see.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Michael pov.

I lay against my pillow and sigh, I've just got off the phone to Kai and my breathing is slowing down to its normal speed, that was pretty good, not as good as the real thing but it does the trick, I never thought I would fall in love with her but she has captured my heart like no other girl has, I can't wait to get home so I can spend more time with her and the kids, I wonder how they will react when they find out Kai and I are together, they get along really well with her and seem to like her a lot but this will change things, I sigh deeply and decide to not think about it now, it's late and I should get some sleep, I was given vegetables for dinner that are meant to be specifically for insomnia so I guess its time to see if they work, I roll over onto my side and relax, within minutes my eyes droop closed and I'm fast asleep.

The next morning.

I'm awoken by a knock on the door and I open my eyes to see a nurse entering, I smile as politely although I'm sure it looks more sleepy than polite but she smiles back and greets me.

"Good morning Mr Jackson, would you like to eat some breakfast for us this morning" she asks me.

"Yes I would like to try" I agree.

"Good, here's a list of what we have and a pen, just tick what you want" she says handing me a sheet.

I take it and study It closely, I scan the breakfast items first and see granola, I tick the box beside it and also tick the things I would like for lunch and dinner, I hand the sheet back to her and thank her, she leaves the room saying my breakfast will be there soon and I lie back and relax again until then.

It only takes a few minutes before the door opens again and my breakfast is given to me, I'm left alone to eat it and I spend the first few minutes just staring at it, my stomach is already churning, I sigh and pick up the spoon, best to get it over with or they'll never let me go home, I take my time and try to ignore the churning, I eat the whole thing and sit back when I'm done, the churning is still there but it calms down when I stop eating, I feel myself drift back to sleep and I don't even hear someone coming in and taking away my breakfast plate.

I don't know how long I sleep for but when it's the feeling of fingers running through my hair that wakes me, I open my eyes and see Kai's bright brown eyes, she smiles when she sees I'm awake, I smile back at her and look around, the kids are playing a game of I spy and haven't noticed I'm awake, I look back to Kai.

"Hey beautiful, what time is it" I ask her.

"A little before 12" she says and my eyes widen.

Its coming into the afternoon, I never sleep that late, I must've needed it, since I spoke the kids heard me and they go quiet and turn, I sit up and smile at them.

"Hello you three" I say smiling.

They all get up and rush to hug me, I giggle at them as they all start talking once.

"Alright calm down, one at a time, wait have you guys had sugar" I say the last bit when I notice they are showing no signs of calming down, I look at Kai and she has a guilty look on her face.

"You gave them sugar didn't you" I ask her in a teasing voice.

"Only a little" she says.

"Unfortunately it only takes a little" I say giggling as they continue to be hyper.

"It's not this we have to worry about it's keeping them awake when the sugar wears off" Kai says and I nod my head in agreement.

The kids continue to run around like hyper little puppies and Kai and I talk, soon a member of staff comes in with my lunch, I only ordered a sandwich.

I eat my lunch and watch as the kids play hide and seek, I wish I was home with them so we could all go outside and get some fresh air, that's when I realise the churning isn't as bad as it normally is, I smile hoping this is a good sign, maybe it means I'm getting used to eating again and if so I can go home soon, Kai and the kids stay with me for the rest of the day, when it approaches evening time they decide they should head home to get their dinner, I hug the kids goodbye and give Kai a hug as well, we do this because the kids don't know about us yet and I would like us to tell them together when we're at home and things have settled down, they leave and I can smell the dinner when the open the door, I breath in and my stomach churns a little bit but it's not nearly as bad as it normally is, I grab my bag and hunt through it, I find a book at the bottom along with a bookmark and begin to read, I let myself get sucked in to the world of fiction.

It seems like its only been a few minutes but in reality it's been half an hour, the same staff member from earlier enters with my dinner, I put my book down and she hands me the plate, Mmmmm vegetable lasagne, it smells nice and I actually enjoy it, my stomach does churn slightly but I barely notice it, I practically inhaled the food, my appetite is picking up again, with my tummy full I lay back and read some more of my book.

A couple weeks later (sorry for the big jump guys but I didn't want to bore you with the same thing over and over again so thought it would be best to just skip to where MJ goes home.

Michael pov.

Its been a couple of a couple of weeks now and I'm a lot better, the churning feeling is gone and I've even put some weight on, I lost quiet a bit before and was under weight, I'm still under but I'm putting it back on again, I've been recommended to do some light exercise to stop me from getting to overweight and keep it controlled, trust me with my life that won't happen, and even when I'm not working a certain three little monkeys won't let me have a lazy day, but I wouldn't have it any other way, I like that they want to go out side and have fun, I want them to enjoy life and their childhood before they become adults and have to deal with the responsibilities and stress of being an adult, my thoughts are broken by the sound of my door opening, I look to see the doctor walk in, I smile and greet him with a good morning.

"Good morning Mr Jackson, I've got some good news for you, since you've been doing really well and your eating is going really well we've decided to discharge you today" he explains.

"Really that's great, so I can get up and get dressed" I ask

"Yes if you want to shower you can do that as well, we'll get the paper work all ready and then once its all filled out you're free to go" he says.

I thank him and he leaves the room, I get out of bed and grab my toiletries, since I'm in a room of my own I have my own bathroom, I head in and start the shower, I close the door behind me so no one will come in and hop in the shower.

A few minutes later.

I'm sitting on the bed brushing the knots out my hair, I feel a lot better now that I've had a shower, I feel something nuzzling into my neck and I can't help but smile, I phoned Kai when I got out the shower and she came straight down, she didn't tell the kids because I asked her not to, I want to surprise them, I kiss the top of her head and she smiles at me.

"You know you smell so good when you're just out the shower" she says and buries her nose in my neck, she inhales and groans.

"I put cologne on so that's probably why" I say giggling.

"Well it smells good" she says in a dreamy voice.

"Well you smell pretty good to" I tell her kissing her head again then I get an evil idea.

I start to tickle her ribs and she bursts into fits of laughter, I continue to tickle her and she wriggles around trying to escape, but she can't, finally I stop tickling her and I kiss her lips deeply, she kisses me back and runs her fingers through my hair, our tongues move together and it feels heaven, finally a cough breaks us from our moment, we turn to see the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Sorry about that I was tickling her and we got a little bit carried away" I explain shyly.

"That's alright I just thought I would let you know all the paper work is sorted and it just needs to be filled out" he explains.

"Ok great, I'll come to the desk now then" I say and Kai follows us as I go to the desk.

A few minutes later.

The paper work is done and I've officially been discharged, of course the doctor made me promise to keep eating, I said I would and that is my plan, I can't hurt my family by having them lose me, its not fair to them, and so from now on I will keep up a healthy diet, it helps that I'm dating a chef, I double check that all my stuff is packed and I didn't leave anything, once that's done I pick up my bags and taking Kai's hand we leave the hospital, my security is outside in the car park, we get in the car and they start to drive us home, when we arrive we get out the car and walk to the front door, when we walk in it's quiet and I wonder where everybody is, then I hear the faint sound of talking and laughing, I follow the sound to the living room and walk in to see my mum and the kids, she's watching them as they play a board game.

They haven't noticed me yet so I take the opportunity to stand there and watch the beautiful scene, it doesn't last long as my little princess sees me, I smile at her and she gets up and runs towards me I sweep her up in my arms and hug her close.

"Hey baby girl how've you been" I ask her.

"I missed you daddy" she answers.

"I know I missed you to, but I'm not going anywhere again ok" I tell her.

"Promise" she says.

"I pinkie promise" I say and hold up my small finger, she wraps her finger around it making a pinkie promise, I kiss her head and then set her down on the floor so I can hello to the rest of the family, I hug my two boys and then hug my mum.

Kai comes into the room and I can feel it's the right time, we need to tell them, and I want them to know, I walk up to her and whisper my plan in her ear, she nods her head in agreement and we turn towards the family.

"Guys we have something to tell you" I start.

They study us cautiously and I nervously continue.

"Before I went into hospital Kai and I started to become closer to each other, and we've decided to start dating" I finish.

They stare at us for a few seconds then the kids erupt into cheers of joy.

"Yeyyyy we have a new mum and Kai is our new mum" they dance around and we watch them in amusement.

Mum approaches us and looks between us for a few seconds before finally saying.

"Well I never saw this coming, but I hope you make each other happy, and I'm glad you finally have the family of your own that you've always wanted my sweet boy, maybe now you'll stop being such a mama's boy" she says the last part in a teasing voice.

I blush a bright red and Kai laughs at me, mum hugs the both of us and then the kids join in, we all have a family hug and then Kai and I join the kids board game, we stay like that for hours, then it's dinner time, Kai cooks us dinner but not before I stress to her that its not as my employee but as my partner, I don't want her to feel like she's still at work, I want her to feel like she's at home, that thought has me thinking, I wonder if she would move in with me…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michal pov.

The last couple of days have been amazing, my appetite has picked up and my stomach is no longer churning when I eat, The kids love that Kai and I are together, my mum seems happy for me as well, I still miss dad, but when I feel sad I know that the kids and Kai are never far away if I need a snuggle, their laughing breaks my thoughts I giggle as I watch them prepare the balloons for our water fight, we're in the middle of a heat wave right now so we're having a water fight to cool down, everything's nearly ready, since there's five of us an odd number we can't use teams so it's every man for himself.

We finish preparing everything and go to the starting area, we count to three then take off running for cover, making sure to stay behind cover I make my way to the water station to stock up on balloons, I grab couple and start looking for the others, I notice a shadow and head in that direction, I see Paris and sneaking up on her I throw a balloon, she sees me and dodges it just on time, she throws on of her own and runs, I dodge the balloon and run after her, we throw our balloons at each other then I run to grab a water gun, I turn back around but she's long gone, I can hear yelling and follow the sound, I find all four of them running around the one area throwing balloons, buckets of water and water guns.

I join in and we dodge and throw and splash each other, I manage to dodge all their attacks, I throw a balloon and hit Paris, one down, grabbing a bucket of water I chase Prince and throw the water over him, two down, next I go after Blanket with a water gun, but they've thought ahead of me and have teamed up with each other, I focus on running for cover, I dodge their attacks the best I can and manage to make it to cover, I've never lost a water fight and I'm not starting now,

I keep my eyes peeled and I can see them looking for me, I move quietly keeping under cover, I need to refill my water gun, I make my way to the water station making sure to stay under cover, when they turn to look the other way, I quietly run and refill the water gun, I run back to cover just before they turn around, I sneak around and as quickly as I can, I run out and soak Blanket, I dodge a water balloon that Kai throws and get back under cover, Blanket goes and stands with the others, I watch Kai carefully, she's looking around trying to spot me, I switch from the water gun to a bucket and start to sneak up on her, the kids spot me and she turns, we throw our water buckets at the same time soaking each other.

We burst into fits of laughter, and the kids are laughing to.

"I guess that means no one wins" I say through my laughter.

"Yeah I guess so" Kai says and coming forward she wraps her arms around me pecks my lips.

We hear a chorus of eww's from the kids and we giggle, we all walk back to the house so we can dry off and have some lunch, after lunch we're deciding on what to do when my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer.

"Hello son I was wondering if you were doing anything with the kids today" she asks.

"No not really we're just staying in the house" I say.

"Well I was hoping I could maybe look after them for the day, it gives me some company and you and Kai can get some alone time" she says.

"Yeah sure of course, is it for a few hours or over night" I ask.

"Over night if that's ok" she says.

"Yeah that should be fine" I say mainly because I hate to think of her in that house on her own.

I let her know the kids will be there soon and they rush upstairs to pack some over night bags, although I must admit it will be nice to spend some time with Kai, the kids are ready in a matter of minutes and we all get in the car, we decide to go with them and say a quick hello to mum, all through the drive the kids are bouncing with happiness, they haven't had a sleepover with mum in a while so they're really excited, once we arrive they get out the car and run inside, I hug mum and we sit with her for a while before heading home, when we get home it's dinner time, Kai insists on cooking it, I've told her we could hire a new chef but she's having none of it.

But I must admit the woman can cook, I watch as she works on cooking dinner, I love watching her move, so graceful and beautiful, she looks back and smirks at me.

"Enjoying the show are we" she asks.

"As a matter of fact yes I am" I say.

"Well glad to be of service" she says and continues to cook the dinner, I would help her but my cooking skills don't really go past French toast.

I watch her work and when she puts it in the oven I ask her if we should watch a movie, she agrees and I go to choose one, I just pick up the first one I see, I will probably pay more attention to Kai than the movie, it's hard to concentrate on something when a girl as beautiful as Kai is sitting in front of you, by the time I set the movie up and go back to the kitchen Kai is dishing up dinner, I pour us some wine and we head into the living room, we sit down and I play the movie, just like I thought I can't keep my eyes of off Kai, she's just so beautiful, we eat dinner in a comfortable silence and when we're done we head through to the kitchen and I help her wash up, after that we spend some time in the living room cuddled up together.

When it starts to get late we switch off the TV and head upstairs to our room, when we enter I close the door and pulling her back to me I pin her to the door and kiss her, she deepens the kiss and I lift her and carry her to the bed, I lay her down and we continue to make out, I break the kiss and start to kiss her neck, she moans softly, I make my way down her chest to her neck, when I reach the top of her breasts I stop kissing so I can pull off her top and unclip her bra.

We're lying in bed cuddling after making love, I kiss Kai on the head and she snuggles into my chest.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you to" she mumbles sleepily.

I chuckle at her and I can feel her drifting into sleep before she can fully fall asleep I ask her something.

"Kai will you move in with me" I hold my breath as I wait for her answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Michael pov, A few years later.

I look back on that night with a smile, Kai agreed to move in with me and did so soon after, the next couple of years passed blissfully, we were a family and everyone was happy, everything was going so well that I wanted to take the next step, I asked Kai to marry me and she said yes, everyone was thrilled for us, although we only kept it in the family because we didn't want the media to find out and show up, so we quietly arranged the wedding, and now here I stand at the bottom of the aisle waiting for Kai, the music starts up and the bridle party walks down the aisle, then there she is, the love of my life.

Kai's is wearing a beautiful dress, the corset hugs her figure and the skirt flows freely, it has a couple of sparkles on it but nothing to fancy, she looks perfect in my eyes, she starts to walk and my smile grows wider the closer she gets, when she's standing in front of me we smile at each other and hold hands while the minister starts the ceremony, we recite our vows and we kiss passionately at the end.

Linking arms we walk down the aisle and the bridal party follows us, for our reception we are having a sit down dinner, Kai and I go inside the house because Kai wants to change out her dress to keep it clean and nice, she changes into a knee length beige dress, she puts on some black heels and we head down to the dining hall where everything is waiting, we make some toasts then sit down to eat, we talk and laugh together and Kai and I hold hands, I never thought I would be this happy again, I thought it wasn't possible, but here we are, Kai and I are going away to a small island for our honeymoon, we'll announce our marriage when we come back, at least then the media hopefully won't be able to follow us, the kids are staying with mother while we're away.

I'm looking forward to having some along time away just Kai and I, it'll be nice to just spend time together, dinner passes by quickly and soon it's time for us to leave, we say goodbye to everyone and head out to the car that will take us to the airport, we say one more goodbye before getting in, our bags are already in the back, the driver heads towards the airport and Kai and I snuggle together in the back, it doesn't take long until we're at the airport and boarding the private jet, since it will be a couple of hours until we're there and it's late at night the jet has a bedroom, We sit down to drink some wine and talk for a little while.

"I love you Kai Jackson" I whisper to her.

"I love you to Michael" she whispers back and we share a kiss, it gets deeper and we go to the bedroom to spend our wedding night together.

A couple of hours later and Kai and I dress in some comfortable clothes and get ready to land, it's a little bit bumpy but we soon glide to a stop, we exit the plane and climb the car that was hired for us and head towards the hotel, we're pretty tired from the flight so we when we get to our rooms we freshen up and put our night clothes on, we snuggle up together and soon our passion takes over and we make love into the early hours before falling into a peaceful sleep.

I open my eyes to see light coming through the crack in the curtains, I see Kai lying beside me still fast asleep so I prop myself up on my elbow and watch as she sleeps, she looks so peaceful and beautiful, I study her face, soft and relaxed a hint of a smile on her lips, I could watch her like this forever, she breathes deeply and I decide to order room service so breakfast is here and ready for her when she wakes up, being careful not to wake her I slip out of bed and head to the phone and ring reception, I ask them to bring up a breakfast tray, when I end the call I go back to the bedroom and see Kai is still sound asleep, I grab a book and slide back in beside her to read for a bit.

After a few minutes I feel her shift beside me and look down to see her eyes flutter open, I smile at her and she smiles back as her eyes meet mine, I lean down to kiss her lips, it becomes passionate and when we break apart we're panting slightly.

"Morning beautiful I ordered breakfast for us it should be here soon" I tell her.

"Mmmmm good I'm starving although it feels weird not cooking" she says giggling.

"Well for what it's worth no cooking will be as good as yours" I say and peck her lips.

Just then there's a knock at the door, I get out of bed and go and look through the peep hole to make sure it's the room service before I open the door to them, I notice my two security guards are there to and since they knocked the door and haven't sent him away it must be safe, I open the door and allow him inside, he wishes me well and leaves, I take the tray to the bedroom and place it on the bed, I sit down beside Kai and we talk as we eat our breakfast, when the breakfast is finished we continue to talk and laugh together, we even have a tickle fight, we have a part of the hotel closed off for us so we can go outside, there's a pool in our section so we decide to go down there, We grab stuff for swimming and head down, we put our towels to the side where they will stay dry and jump in the pool, the water feels nice and cool, of course I need to be careful not to be in the sun to long because of my vitiligo, but for now I'll just enjoy myself, we relax and toy fight in the water for a bit.

After a little while I can feel my skin getting irritated so I get out the pool and dry off with my towel, I sit on a lounge chair with an umbrella above me to shield me from the sun, Kai joins me and we enjoy the rest of our day sipping from glasses of wine.

Our whole honeymoon was spent a lot like that, just enjoying days out by the pool, or in our room making love to each other, I could stay like this forever, it almost feels normal, but of course we eventually have to go back to reality and soon enough it's time to go home, just like before we are exhausted from the flight and go straight to bed when we get home in the early hours of the morning, everyone is already in bed so we try to be as quiet as possible to keep from waking them, we take our bags up to our room and put them in the corner to be unpacked tomorrow, we change into night clothes and get into bed, switching of the light and snuggling into each other we fall asleep.

When we wake the next morning we go downstairs to see the family in the kitchen waiting for us, they welcome us with hugs and Paris sticks close to me, I give her a big hug and tell her I'm proud of her, the last couple of years she has been facing her fears and becoming more and more independent, we all have breakfast together and catch up, after breakfast we get dressed and all go for a wonder around the grounds, we go to the theme park and go on some rides, we have an amazing time just being a family and it feels nice, it's coming into the afternoon so we head in to have some lunch and the kids want to watch some TV, they choose a DVD to watch and put it in, we eat our sandwiches and Kai and I talk while the kids watch the film and occasionally toy fight, after a while Kai goes a bit quiet and I wonder if she's ok, before I can ask her though she gets up and runs from the room upstairs, I get up and follow her to see if everything's ok, I tell the kids we'll be back in a minute and head upstairs, I can hear sounds in the bathroom so I head in that direction, I knock on the door and she calls for me to come in, I do and see her kneeling over the toilet, I kneel down behind her and pull her hair back.

"Are you ok" I ask her.

"Yeah, I just don't understand what's made me sick" she says.

"Yeah that's a little strange, we'll see how you go today and if we need to call the doctor we will" I say.

"Ok, I don't think I'm going to be sick anymore so I think I'll just go lie in bed" she says and standing she washes her mouth and we walk to the bedroom together.

I stay with her while she gets some comfortable clothes on and then grabs a book and lies in bed, for the rest of the day I'm back and forwards looking after the kids and checking on Kai, she seems better and hasn't been sick again, that is until we have dinner and she vomits again shortly afterwards, I sit in the bathroom with her while she brushes her teeth, when she puts the toothbrush and toothpaste away in the cupboard she freezes.

"Kai what's wrong" I ask her.

She ignores me and goes through to the bedroom, she goes into to her bedside cabinet, she pulls a diary out and starts to flip through the pages, I continue to ask her what's wrong but it's like she can't hear me, she finally seems to find what she's looking for and she studies the page for a good five minutes.

"Kai what's wrong" I say a little louder in the hopes to snap her out of it, it works and she turns to face me.

"My periods late" she says.

"Ok how late" I ask.

"About two weeks" she says.

"Ok that's not a big problem, we'll wait a few more weeks and then take a test, I have three kids Kai trust me I would be more than happy to have more if that's what's wrong" I say.

"It's not that, it's just a shock and so sudden" she says.

"Well did you not want to have kids" I ask my voice dropping sadly.

"Of course I want a baby with you Michael and if we are pregnant I will be thrilled it's just a shock is all" she says and to reassure me she comes over and pecks me on the lips.

A few weeks later Kai is still vomiting and her period hasn't arrived so we decide to take a test, I sit on the bed and wait for her to come out the bathroom, the door opens and she places the test on the bedside cabinet and sits next to me so we can wait for the minute, it feels like forever but finally Kai gets up and looks at the test, a smile spreads across her face and she hands it to me, I look in the small screen that holds a tiny plus sign, I jump up and hug her and we laugh and kiss, when we tell the family they are thrilled, like our marriage we decide to try and keep it quiet until the baby is born to reduce stress because the media will be all over Kai and I don't want her getting stressed because then the baby will get dressed.

Pregnancy suits Kai and she looks beautiful, she's got a natural glow to her and is always happy, as her bump grows I can see her bond with the baby does as well, I stroke her stomach lovingly any chance I can get, we still make love often but as her bump gets bigger we become more careful not wanting to hurt the baby, as we get closer to the due date we get more excited, the nursery is all ready and waiting.

We're sitting on the couch in the living room one night and the kids are watching a movie, Kai is struggling to get comfortable because she's suffering from cramps, I hold her hand and start to rub her stomach hoping to help soothe her a little bit, it helps a little and she settles, after another while thought they start to come back worse, then she gets a sharp pain and I see a wet patch on the couch.

"Kai did your water just break" I ask her.

"Yeah it's time I need to get to the hospital" she says.

I run to get my driver so he can take us and he goes to get the car, while I help Kai up and guide her outside, thankfully mum is here, she wanted to see the kids and so she was staying the night, she assures me she will look after the kids and we head to the hospital, when we get there we're immediately rushed into a room and Kai is helped into a gown and onto the bed, the nurse guides her onto how to breathe through the pain, they do all the checks to make sure the baby is ok and everything's going as it should, so far everything is fine and they check her dilation, they keep doing this until she is ready to start pushing, they encourage her to push as hard as she can and I hold her hand and encourage her as well, she's doing so well and soon our beautiful daughter comes into the world, they clean her up and hand her to Kai, I cuddle them both.

"Well done baby I'm so proud of you" I say.

"Our little family is complete now" she says.

"What should we name her" I ask.

"I think we should name her Josephine, after your father" she says and I can feel the tears flooding my eyes.

"It's perfect I love you both so much" I say.

"I love you to Michael and now we can live happily ever after" she says.

And we do.

 _ **Hey guys here we are the end of the story, I would like to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this story, thank you all for reading.**_


End file.
